Nueva Luna
by W.E Morgah
Summary: HISTORIA DETENIDA HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Un nuevo comienzo

hola amables lectores. informo que esta es una historia de Sailor Moon , los personajes asi como el logotipo y lo demas lamentablemente no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia, es creada por mi imaginacion :D y bueno en esta hermosa historia habra grandes sorpresas!, habra muchos integrantes ...alguien regresara...ademas no se imaginan quien se integrara a esta historia mas adelante, espero sus rewius, dejen comentarios, sugerencias,opiniones por favor esta historia es de y para ustedes.

ACLARACIONES: aqui hare unos cuantos cambios en mi historia. Darien es solo un año mayor que Serena tiene dieciocho y ella diecisiete. ademas el es un poco mas..cariñoso. Han pasado un año y medio de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, nuevos enemigos, nuevos personajes , nueva historia .

Jueves. 2:55 PM

En la preparatoria Jubban era un dia soleado y caloroso pero habia bastante viento, de esos dias en que prefieres irte a la playa a asolearte un poco, pero aqui estaban en un salon de clases.

-aqui les entrego sus examenes.- dijo la maestra que iba pasando de mesa en mesa nombrando a los alumnos y entregando sus examenes.- ahh, serena no te fue muy bien ...como siempre, ¡ponte a estudiar niña, por que te iras a regularizacion!.-

-agghh.- chillo serena..-

Despues de clases iban caminando dos chicas rubias dirigiéndose a la salida.

-vamos serena, ve el lado bueno.- dijo mina.-

-oh, claro mina, ¿por que no lo pense antes?...a si ...¡por que no hay nada bueno en irse a regularizacion!.-

-jajaja, claro que si serena , lo bueno es que ahora me acompañaras a regularizacion ¡ya no ire sola!.- se echo a reir.-

¬¬'

-heey! chicas!,.- dijo la chica pelinegra que venia corriendo en direccion hacia ellas.-

-¿que pasa ray?.-

-es que ... vi... vi..- dijo con respiración entrecortada.-

-¿que viste?.- pregunto mina.-

-vi un cartel!, de una feria que va a venir, y ademas..¡viene un grupo musical sorpresa!.-

-cieloos!, no puedo creerlo.- dijo mina.-

-es increíble!.- secundo serena.-

-¿quien crees que sea?.- pregunto ray.-

- tal vez sea una banda famosa, o ese chico guapo que canta en television, o el grupo ese donde hay una chica vocalista que canta in-cre-i-ble... .- dijo la ultima palabra separando las silabas.-

-¿cuando van a estar?.- dijo serena

-el sabado por la tarde, tenemos que ir, es pasado mañana, le avisare a las chicas.- concluyo ray

Habia mucho viento, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde,un parque , el agua saltaba de la fuente que estaba en medio y caia con un sonido tranqulizante nuevamente , habia muchos arboles y caminitos donde se podia andar por enmedio, en bicicleta o caminado, habia varios niños jugando, unas cuantas parejas caminando, pero cuanto pasaba en tiempo iban desapareciendo, hasta que quedaba solo una pareja sentados en un asiento color blanco que daba la espalda a un follaje de arboles altos y hermosos.

-debes de estar bromeando.-

-de ninguna manera.-

-no puedes prolongarlo mas.-

-no lo estoy prolongando.-

-si lo estas haciendo darien , por favor ..-

-por favor tu creeme, es lo que quiero hacer, me gusta la escuela de aqui, me gusta el sistema y lo demas, pero lo que mas me gusta es estar cerca de ti.-

-no creo que sea justo para ti, solo lo haces por mi, no me siento bien que prolonges irte a estudiar lejos solo por mi.-

-no estoy prolongando nada, ya te lo dije, y ademas no me quiero ir, estoy bien estudiando medicina aqui, los profesores son exelentes, las practicas, y en voy muy bien en los examenes, estoy perfecto,.-

serena sonrio

-si lo estas.-

darien se echo a reir al comprender el doble sentido en la respuesta de ella.

- burris, .- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- entiendeme, no volvere a irme por ningun motivo a menos que tu no vayas conmigo y no voy a discutir eso.-

-y yo no quiero que te vayas, pero no puedes... mas bien no quiero ser un impedimento para que vayas y realices tu carrera donde querias.-

-no eres ningun impedimento amor, por favor, el tiempo que pase ...lejos de ti, fue el peor de todos, y cuando estaba dentro del avion, solo estaba pensando en ti, y antes de que ...me atacaran habia decidido que cuando el avion llegara a estados unidos iba a tomar uno de regreso.-

-eres ..un tonto, romantico..pero tonto, .-

-esperare.. falta poco para que termines la preparatoria , entonces si tu quieres nos iremos juntos por ahi a estudiar por ahi.-

-jaja, suena a escapar.-

-si, escaparemos juntos como en los libros de antes.- dijo sonriendo.-

serena suspiro. despues giro su cabeza y quedaron ambos su rostro a centimentros, podian sentir la respiracion uno del otro, ella tomo la barbilla de el entre su mano y lo miro a los ojos.

-solo..haz lo correcto.-

-lo estoy haciendo.-

y ambos se besaron.

unos segundos despues. parecio un sonido venir de la parte interna del ´parque, ya habia oscurecido y las linternas del parque se encendieron.

-¿escuchaste eso?

-si. fue..como un grito.-

-voy a ir a ver.. ¿por que no vas al auto mi amor?.-

-¿por que no soy tonta, "mi amor"?.-. dijo haciendo énfasis imitando la ultima palabra de el.- ire contigo.-

-puede ser peligroso.-

ella lo miro a los ojos por dos segundos y el supo que ella no cambiaria que opinion, serena era muy obstinada.

-quedate a mis espaldas.-dijo con resignación.-

serena tomo la mano de darien y caminaron a paso rapido y con precaucion, el grito se escucho esta vez, pero provenia de un lugar ahora mas cercano, a cada paso que daban se aproximaban mas. Se asomaron detrás de unos arbustos,

Y esto fue lo que vieron.

Era un lugar que estaba al descubierto, era un lugar amplio cuadrangular que parecía conectarse con un pasillo en el fondo, alrededor habia muchos arboles y algunas bancas color blancas en frente de estos, al fondo de esto habia una silueta grande como de unos dos metros pero aveces parecía que media mas de ancho que de largo, y esta silueta estaba pegada a otra silueta mas humana y pequeña, que emitia chillidos, parecía ser una mujer.

Dejaron de asomarse y se vieron por unos dos segundos, en sus rostros habia un remolino de emociones, confusión, deja vu, temor, tristeza, resignación, valentía.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y en un parpadeo serena se habia convertido en la poderosa guerrera Sailor Moon y darien en Tuxedo Mask.

Salieron a enfrentar a lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

-¡detente ahí! Como te atreves a irrumpir nuestra paz.-

-eres muy inoportuno mountruo.-

-soy Sailor Moon y te castigare ... en el nombre de la Luna.-

- y yo soy Tuxedo Mask y te castigare en el nombre de mi planeta tierra.-

La silueta tiro al piso a la mujer que parecía haber entrado en shock y ahora no procedía ningún sonido, el mounstruo habia avanzado dos pasos y el reflejo de la lámpara de el jardín del parque lo empapo y se pudo ver que era.

-soy flyman y con gusto acabare con ustedes, auque para ser sinceros no paso por nuestra mente que hubiera seres como ustedes en nuetsro planeta.-

Este ser tenia forma de un mosco gigante solo que la cara era un poco mas humano , y aveces extendia sus enormes alas que lo hacia parecer aveces mas ancho.

El mosco gigante salto y escupió una especie de baba hacia ellos pero sailor moon y tuxedo mask saltaron y la baba callo en el piso y de este empezó a salir espuma como si le hubieran echado acido.

-ten cuidado Sailor Moon.- ordeno Tuxedo Mask.-

Sailor Moon asintió con la cabeza.

Flyman empezó a saltar y a escupir mas pero por suerte ellos lo esquivaban bien,

-no podemos atacar si no se detiene!.- dijo sailor moon.-

-tengo que distraerlo.-

-ten cuidado vuela muy rápido.-

Tuxedo mask asintió y salió corriendo, el enemigo lo siguió y se paro justo enfrente de el , el mosco le lanzo una patada esta le dio a tuxedo y cayo al piso en el instante en que iba a escupir su acido tuxedo mas cerro los ojos, pero el ataque no llego, cuando los abrió compendio que Sailor Moon lo habia derrotado, ella ahora estaba tomandolo del brazo y llamando su nombre

-tuxedo mask, tuxedo..despierta.-

-¿Qué...?.-

-te nockeo fuerte ¿eh?.- dijo con voz tierna y con una sonrisa en los labios.-

Tuxedo mask le devolvió la sonrisa y ella le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, le paso la mano por los hombros y ella le puso la mano por la cintura, realmente de todas maneras el puso la mayoría de la fuerza por que ella no podía con todo el peso obviamente, pero al fin se pararon y fueron a ver a la chica que habia estado inconciente, ella estaba bien afortunadamente, les dio las gracias y se fue , ellos también se fueron y se quitaron su transformación.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el auto, la verdad ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, pero sus mentes se llenaban de pensamientos , como ¿de nuevo al campo de batalla?, ¿hasta cuando va a terminar?, serena realmente habia pensado que los días en el campo de batalla habían terminado habia tenido la peor de las experiencias al ver morir a sus amigas y al chico que amaba, y no quería por nada del mundo volver a vivirlo, temia mas que por ella : por los demás, no deseaba ponerlos en peligro otra vez, y darien temia por la seguridad de ella, temia perderla, era todo lo que tenia en la vida, y el daría su vida contal de que ella no diera la suya por que ella solia hacer eso, solia arriesgarse cada vez que se enfrentaba a un enemigo, el sabia que ella entregaria su vida contal de salvar al planeta ella lucharía con el cristal de plata y ella podría...morir, ese era el miedo mas profundo de el, simplemente si a ella le pasara algo, el tendría que seguirla, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella, desde que la conoció...desde que el abrió su corazón a ella, todo fue diferente , antes su vida estaba en la soledad, no tenia padres, por el accidente que habia sufrido de niño, y habia quedado solo, siempre habia vivido asi, era solitario y su única amiga: la soledad. Nunca habia salido con nadie por que temia abrir su corazón y quedarse solo nuevamente, pero con ella...todo era diferente, es como si llegara el sol a su noche, por eso el no podía ya vivir sin ella, la amaba y de ninguna manera querria perderla.

Cuando llegaron al auto el vio su rostro y supo que algo no andaba bien. El tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo leyendo sus ojos.- ¿temes por los demás verdad?.-

-temo por ti.-

El la abrazo y le susurro en el oído,

-yo mas por ti, serena te amo, y no voy a perderte, lucharemos juntos y saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.-

Ella deshizo el abrazo para besarlo.

Viernes 5:30 pm. Templo Hikawua.

-bueno..¿que es lo que nos tienen que decir?.- pregunto lita.-

-¿no van a...casarse o a...tener un bebe o algo asi verdad?.- dijo mina con tono de curiosidad .-

Las chicas se echaron a reir, serena y darien se quedaron con cara de "what" y se pusieron algo rojos.

-no seas mensa mina,.- dijo serena con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza.- es algo importante.-

-bueno eso también seria importante, ¿pero que van a hacer? Tener un bebe a esta edad no es fácil.- dijo mina burlándose y echándose a reir.-

Serena y darien no dijeron nada y se sonrojaron, era incomodo que ellas pensaran eso aunque sea de broma.

-¿ya terminaste de molestar?.- dijo serena entrecerrando los ojos.-

-si, Jajaja.-

-es algo serio, y ...no digas nada mas mina, .- agrego esto ultimo por que mina iba a abrir la boca otra vez.-por favor, es algo que paso ayer y creo que debemos ponernos a investigar.-

-¿Qué cosa paso ayer?.- pregunto amy.-

Las chicas prestaron atención y darien y serena les explicaron que habia un nuevo enemigo. Ellas hicieron preguntas, y ellos tenían que detallar mas, pero no era mucho lo que sabían.

Al final hubo una atmosfera extraña.

-bueno al parecer estamos de regreso.- dijo lita.-

-no es tan malo, la verdad es que ya empezaba a tornarse aburrido.-dijo mina-

-si es verdad.- dijo amy.-

-ya empezaba a erniarme.-dijo ray en broma.-

-y a engordar.- agrego serena.-

-no me molestes.-

-bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer es investigar lo mas que podamos, si atacan de nuevo hay que tratar de conseguir la mayor informacion posible.- dijo darien.-

-si es buena idea.- dijo amy.-

-ademas yo creo que necesitamos entrenamiento.- dijo serena.-

-no creo que...- debatió ray.-

-hace mas de un año que no peleábamos, y tu eres la que te ernias.- y serena rio a lo ultimo.-

-suena divertido.- dijo mina.-

-si hay que hacerlo.- apoyo lita.-

-¿pero cuando?.- pregunto amy.-

-ahora, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo darien.-

-si como el dicho que dice, "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer en la tarde".- dijo mina.-

-no, es "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy".- corrigio amy.-

-como sea, vamos.-

Los chicos fueron a un lugar apropiado para poder entrenar , nadie debía de verlos, sus identidades eran secretas, asi que llegaron hasta un lugar como parecido a terracería, habia arboles alrededor y en medio habia tierra, sin flores ni pasto, solo algunas piedresillas, para llegar ahí no era difícil por que es un lugar donde una inmobiliaria iba a construir casas pero se detuvieron por alguna razón pero eso no tiene importancia en esta historia

-¡por el poder del planeta mercurio, ...-

-¡por el poder del planeta marte...-

-¡por el poder del planeta jupiter...-

-¡por el poder del planeta venus...-

-¡Eternal sailor moon!... –

-¡transformacion!.- dijeron todas al unisono.-

(darien con el poder de una rosa se habia transformado en Tuxedo Mask)

-de alguna manera...extrañaba esto.- dijo mina con voz lejana.-

-parece como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.- agrego ray.-

Hubo un silencio y después recordaron a que habían ido ahí asi que Sailor Moon agrego.

-bueno...comencemos.-

Hicieron parejas para pelear al principio paso Sailor Venus contra Sailor Jupiter quien ganara lucharía contra alguien mas. También habia combate cuerpo a cuerpo y habia que esquivar los ataques, realmente trataban de no lastimarse, pero debían hacerlo lo mas real posible, después de todo era entrenamiento.

-Vamos Venus atácame .-

-no es justo, tu eres la mas fuerte.-

Justo cuando Jupiter le iba a dar un golpe (no un golpe real solo cercano) Venus ataco con la cadena de amor de venus tomo su brazo y impidió que el golpe llegara, fue repentino. Todos los recuerdos de las batallas, las técnicas de lucha, las imágenes vivientes se agolpaban con fuerza en la memoria de cada uno de ellos,el espíritu aventurero, de valentía se agolpaba fuerte en el corazón de las sailor scauts y tuxedo mask.

Después siguió Sailor Mercury pero como Mercury tenia los lentes que media con exactidud la longitud la distancia las técnicas y todo lo que haría Venus y las probabilidades, no hubo mucha posibilidad para venus, y gano Mercury, después llego el turno de Sailor Mars y ver el fuego contra el agua fue de lo mas interesante, pero con unas mañas por parte de Sailor Mercury perdió Mars y quedo Mercury, después fue el turno de Tuxedo Mask, justo cuando Mercury habia congelado el baston de Tuxedo, el lo uso como arma por que tenia un filo puntiagudo (obviamente no hubo ataque), asi que Mercury retrocedió y se dio por vencida. Asi que era turno de Sailor Moon, realmente no hubo mucho de pelea por que cuando lucharon juntos... Tuxedo su baston contra el de Sailor moon en un ataque de fuerza, ella no tenia muchas probabilidades de ganarle asi que el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se rindieron y se dieron un abrazo que sigio con un beso y el "¿no te lastimaste?"

-oigan es dia de entrenamiento no de el amor y la amistad.- se burlo Mars.-

Después que termino el entrenamiento se pusieron deacuerdo y asignaron sus tareas y entre ellas mantener la condición física que realmente le costo trabajo aceptar a serena , no le gustaba la idea de ir a correr y menos por las mañanas, asi decidió que quedaba cubierto por que corria todas las mañanas para ir al colegio (pero por que se le hacia tarde), Ray la regaño por que eso no contaba como ejercicio asi que se imaginan lo que siguió después.

Sabado 4:30 Templo Hikawua.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.-

-¿Qué , no puedo venir mas temprano,?, y yo solo que quería verte y platicar contigo por que eres una buena amiga..-

-no te pongas dramática serena.-

-yo..solo..-

-se que querías ver mis comics, ¡solo por eso viniste mas temprano!.-

-oh!, como te atreves a ...- decía haciéndose la indignada y llevándose una mano a la boca.- ... como sea si vine por eso, a ti no te molesta, por favor ray.-

-eres inmadura serena.-

-no mas que tu...- al ver la expresión de su amiga se callo y decidió arreglarlo y hacerle la barba.- pero no mas bonita que tu ray..-

Ray se rio al ver sus tonterías.

(tiempo después)

-¡hola!.- dijo amy.-

-¡ya llegamos!.- canturreo mina.-

-pero...- dijeron las dos con expresión de sorpresa y dando dos pasos hacia atrás.-

-¿Qué?.- pregunto serena.- ¿Por qué me ven asi?.-

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí...- dijo amy con voz sorprendida .-

-...temprano.- agrego mina incredula.-

-yo siempre soy muy puntual deberían de aprender de mi y...-

-solo vino temprano por que quería leer mis historietas.- interrumpió ray.-

Amy y mina se echaron a reir.

-ya decía yo..- dijo amy.-

-tu nunca vienes temprano a ningún lado.- replico mina.-

-la verdad no se como darien te aguanta.- dijo ray jugando.-

-huum.- se quejo serena.-

-¡hola chicas!.- dijo lita llegando y saludando a sus amigas.- pero...serena, pensé que serias la ultima en llegar.-

-ustedes no me entienden.- dijo serena poniéndose sentimental.-

-ay pero si es la verdad.- dijo ray.-

-solo me estas molestando ray.-

-no es cierto.-

-ya bueno, dejen de pelear- pidió amy.-

-¿a que hora debe llegar darien, serena?.-

-¿a que hora son?.- dijo viendo su reloj.- aahh no debe de tardar.-

Justo cuando terminaba de decirlo cruzo darien por la puerta.

-hola.- saludo.- ¿serena?, llegaste antes que yo.-

(A serena tenia una enorme gota estilo anime.)


	2. Han Vuelto

Hola!. Gracias por leer mi historia, Y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a una amiga, Patty Ramirez de Chiba que sin ella no hubiera podido haber subido este cap.

les traigo el capitulo dos, parte uno, este capitulo tiene dos partes por que son hay dos versiones, espero que disfruten de la historia, y bueno ya va ir agarrando forma, aun falta

Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen sino a Naoko Takeuchi. La creadora de sailor moon. La historia bueno esa si me pertenece. Mas tarde cuando agrege los otros personajes dare los demás créditos a quien correspondan.

CAPITULO 2

(Parte uno.)

Después de que todos los chicos se quedaran de ver en el templo hikawua el sábado para ir a la famosa feria de la ciudad en la cual se presentaría un famoso y conocido grupo musical, todos estaban felices porque sabían que allá les esperaba una tarde divertida y la curiosidad inundaba también, sobre todo a mina quien ansiaba ver si había coincidido con la banda musical. (Ella tenía sus sospechas).

Ya estando en la feria... era un lugar muy grande, donde al principio se habían instalado unos puestos donde había gente vendiendo diferentes cosas, había puestos de golosinas, de ropa, de joyería, de libros, incluso unos donde hacían tatuajes y perforaciones.

Eran largos pasillos de puestos...

Llegando a las instalaciones de la feria y al ver todo mina exclamo

-esto es maravilloso!- dijo con alegría y emoción en la voz.-

-no puedo creerlo, es grandísimo.- agrego lita.-

-¡que estamos esperando!, ¡vamos! ¡vamos! - chillo mina.-

Todos iban caminando, deteniéndose en puestos, viendo ropa, comida, chucherías..., iban platicando, bromeando, era muy divertido.

Si estuvieras ahí escucharías comentarios como: ¡mira pantalones de mezclilla al dos por uno!, ¡que barato una docena de bombones por cinco pesos!, ¿a cuál te vas a subir tu?, porque yo me mareo fácilmente. Y cosas así.

-¡no puedo creerlo tengo que comprar una!- dijo mina dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de pulseras de "plata" a diez pesos.-

-¡yo también!- dijo ray-

-te acompaño.- dijo lita.-

-ahora vengo, voy a ir ahí.- le dijo amy a darien y serena señalando a un puesto donde había muchos libros.-

Ellos dos estaban en medio del pasillo tomados de la mano esperando a sus amigas.

-¿y tú, no vas a comprar algo?- pregunto darien

-no, solo quiero subirme a los juegos ya.- respondió serena.

Darien sonrió.

-vamos a esperar un poco, si quieres podemos ir a ver los libros por mientras de que terminan.-

-¿libros?, no vine a una FERIA a ver lo que veo todos los días en la escuela darien, que flojera.-

El se ríe al ver su expresión de ella.

-bueno y ¿por qué a amy no le dices nada?-

-lo hare.-

Ella soltó la mano de él y se fue a donde estaba su amiga.

-amy!, si aquí estas,- dijo en cuanto la encontró.- vamos, deja eso amy, vamos a divertirnos.-

-pero... esto me divierte.- se defendió amy.-

-mmm, bueno ¿Qué tal si pruebas la verdadera diversión?- dijo sonriente la rubia.-

Amy se dio por vencida y se dejo llevar por serena que la jalaba del brazo hacia fuera del puesto de libros. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba darien (en frente del puesto donde las chicas estaban comprando).

-¡lita, ray, mina! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de ir a los juegos!- dijo serena.-

-¡ya vamos!- dijeron al unisonó.-

Lita termino sus compras y se dirigió con ellos, segundos después se les unió ray.

-bueno ya somos todos, ¡vamos!- dijo a propósito ray en voz alta.-

Y se empezaban a alejar de ahí.

-¡no!, ¡chicos espérenme!- mina salió corriendo y se les unió.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a los juegos mecánicos. Salieron a un espacio grande y abierto donde se podían ver todo tipo de juegos, desde la montaña rusa, el martillo, el juego de las tasitas, también juegos para niños, los caballitos, o la mini montaña rusa de gusanito, o el otro tipo de juegos, la casa de los espejos, o la casa de animales deformes y donde mostraban a una "mujer lagarto", o también la casa de las ilusiones ópticas, o la conocida casa del terror.

Había muchas personas, era sábado y bueno ¿quien no ama las ferias? Además cuando se iba a presentar un "conocido grupo musical sorpresa".

-esto es grandioso, mejor de lo que pensaba.- dijo mina.-

-¡hay que ir primero a la montaña rusa!- sugirió serena.-

-¡si!sisi!- agrego mina.-

-no estoy muy segura de que...- empezó amy.-

-¡no pasa nada, vamos!- dijo lita.-

-bueno si, la probabilidad de que mueras dentro de una feria es del 0.01 por ciento, a que en el camino, ya que es más elevado por...- se detuvo al ver la expresión de los demás (n_n') y se echo a reír.-

-si,.. este...- dijo ray.-

-bueno es verdad...en cierto modo.- añadió darien.-

Serena le dio un codazo a su novio.

-como sea, se hace tarde.- dijo serena.-

Todos fueron a comprar sus boletos y se dirigieron a acomodarse en los asientos que eran de dos personas. Mina se sentó con Amy, Ray con Lita y Serena con Darien.

Estaban sentados esperando a que subieran más personas y pasaran a cerrar los cinturones de seguridad (esos que se abren para arriba).

-si...tienes una premonición de que se va a caer esto, ¿me lo dirías verdad?- pregunto darien.-

-la verdad no, me bajaría y te mentiría con que se me olvido algo o vi a alguien conocido.- contesto serena tono irónico.-

Darien rio.

-¿tienes miedo?-

-bufo darien.- por supuesto que no, no es que recuerde todo el tiempo que esta cosa esta terriblemente alta, no, para nada.-

- sí, claro -ella rio.-

En ese instante paso un joven que iba a cerrar los cinturones de seguridad, eso indicaba que el juego iba a comenzar.

...

-¿estás segura de que no se puede morir aquí?- pregunto mina a amy.-

-...pues la ciencia nunca falla.-

...

-ray?,.-

-¿si?-

-dile a mis papas que los quiero.-

-¿y quién le va a decir a los míos?-

...

Las ruedas del juego comenzaron a rodar, lentamente... después de unos agobiantes segundos cada carrito de el juego comenzó a elevarse, los dirigía hacia unos metros arriba sobre las vías del juego lentamente para después bajarlos a toda velocidad. Mientras, ibas subiendo cada vez mas y podías ver como a cada segundo te alejabas cada vez mas del piso hasta el punto donde podías ver toda la feria debajo de ti y las personas...eran como hormiguitas, y si ...en el estomago se sentía una sensación horrible.

-¡tengo miedo!- dijo serena.-

Darien le tomo la mano, justo antes de que el carrito bajara a toda velocidad.

Por suerte nadie vomito.

Cuando bajaron del juego sentían esa sensación de que te temblaban las piernas y un poco de agobio. Pero sabias que estabas en el piso, era seguro hasta cierto punto.

-eso fue divertido- murmuro ray a lita mientras iban caminando.-

-demasiado para mí.- respondió lita.-

Unos pasos atrás iban caminando darien y serena.

-enséñame tus manos.- le reto serena.-

-no, no quiero.- el escondió las manos en la espalda.-

-¿porque no?-

-por que no-

Ella intento jalar de sus manos pero no podía, y decidió hacer trampas y hacerle cosquillas, y entonces gano, el soltó sus manos para quitar las de ella, así que en eso ella tomo una de sus manos y la puso recta.

Y ella se echo a reír.

El apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡estas temblando!- acuso ella.-

- es que... me pongo así cuando te veo.-respondio con una sonrisa.-

- hahah!, buena esa.-

-ay y tú que, ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta.-

-no me molestes...,.-

-¡oigan!, ¡vamos a la casa de los espejos!- grito ray.-

-y después hay que ir a la "casa del terror"...- dijo mina a lo ultimo poniéndole melodía.-

-y hay qe ir a la casa de los fenómenos también- dijo amy.-

-no es necesario ir amy, si aquí esta ray.- dijo serena riéndose.-

Y después se rieron todos excepto ray que contuvo su risa.

- más bien tu deberías de esconderte serena porque si te ven querrán ponerte ahí como exhibición.- dijo ray con tono irónico.-

Antes de que serena respondiera mina interrumpió.

-jajá ya vamos porque si no tendremos que esperar al próximo tour de personas.-

-jajá tour.- se burlo amy.-

-como sea, vamos.-

Y después todos entraron a la casa de los espejos, a la casa del terror, a la casa de los fenómenos y ahí no se hizo esperar el comentario de alguien (ray o serena) diciéndose, " tú te pareces a este", o "¡mira! tú gemela".

También se subieron al juego de los troncos (uno que es de agua).

Y después ya no había tiempo para uno más por que el concierto era a las ocho y pues tenían que ocupar un buen lugar.

Llegaron y tuvieron la oportunidad de estar en primera fila, pues casi un minuto después llego la demás gente y se lleno todo, ahí estaban parados en frente de un gran escenario, con luces, y por supuesto la batería, y con unos micrófonos, solo que faltaban las guitarras. Parecía un escenario bien preparado, sin duda la banda que iba a presentarse era importante.

-esto es súper increíble.- murmuro mina.-

- sí, y pensar que por tan poco precio podríamos entrar y ver a un grupo famoso y subirnos a muchos juegos.- añadió lita.-

- sí, y más al rato nos subiremos a mas juegos, ¡faltan más!- dijo ray con emoción.-

-¿quién creen que se vaya a presentar?- pregunto amy.-

-no lo sé... tengo la sensación de que es alguien famoso...- dijo ray con voz seria.-

u_u'

-mmm, es obvio de qe es alguien famoso burris.-

-pues es que puede que no lita.-

-¿y ustedes chicos?- dijo ray dirigiéndose a darien y serena.-

Pero ellos no estaban escuchando. x)

-Jajaja, ¡chicos!, luego por que los niños preguntan cómo nacen los bebes.- dijo mina bromeando.-

Ellos interrumpieron su beso al escuchar la tontería de mina.

Y todos se echaron a reír.

n_n'

-eres una mensa.- le dijo serena a mina.-

-es la verdad.- contesto mina.-

-pues entonces deja de observarnos niña.- bromeo darien.-

-por su culpa ahora tengo un trauma psicológico.- contestó mina.-

-¿ray?- pregunto lita a su amiga que ya no parecía estar en la conversación si no en un lugar lejos.- ¿ray está todo bien?-

la pelinegra salió de un trance y con sus ojos los demás adivinaron lo que pasaba, habían visto esa expresión antes, hace algún tiempo , cuando estaban en el campo de batalla, cuando tenían que dejar la seguridad para ir a hacer frente al peligro, cuando debían luchar con todo lo que tenían, por el amor y la justicia.

Antes de que pasara una fracción de segundo ella asintió con la cabeza, dio la vuelta y los demás la siguieron. Abandonando sus lugares apartados y al mismo tiempo abandonando la seguridad y la paz.

Solo sentían que debían correr, correr rápido. La rapidez era la clave para salvar a alguien.

Llegaron a un lugar detrás de todo... detrás de los juegos mecánicos, del ruido.,

La feria estaba colocada en un lote, un espacio baldío, y tenía dos terminaciones, en la entrada hacia el sur que daba hacia el estacionamiento y después hacia la carretera, y la otra en el noroeste donde terminaba el espacio donde no crecía la hierba y empezaba un tramo de arboles y rocas.

Primero estaban todos los juegos mecánicos de sur a norte y después estaba el escenario colocado de espaldas hacia donde empezaba el bosque que estaba en el noroeste. Atrás de este (el escenario) estaban los camerinos (unas carpas colocadas como "tiendas" donde estaban los artistas) y mas atrás de estas estaban unos arbustos y unos árboles y después había un espacio donde no crecía hierba ni árbol solo había unas rocas colocadas en el piso. Parecían fuera de lugar como si las hubieran puesto ahí a propósito. Y después de este espacio infértil empezaba un largo tramo de bosque.

estaban a unos metros de llegar hacia donde estaba la silueta que no podían ver ni esta a ellos así que mientras llegaban se transformaron en un parpadear.

Llegaron a este tramo infértil donde había una silueta que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma y se parecía mas a un... ¿escarabajo gigante?

Esa era la descripción más acertada porque su cuerpo tenia forma de escarabajo pero tenía manos y pies humanos. Y su cara sobresalía, parecida a una cara humana pero del color del escarabajo, tenía una nariz fina y grandes ojos.

-¡detente!- ordeno Sailor Moon.-

-¿eh?- dijo la cosa.- ¿pero qué cosas son ustedes?-

-¿cosas?, somos las sailors scaut, que luchan por el amor y la justicia.- contesto sailor moon.-

-y te castigaremos...- añadió sailor mars.-

-en el nombre de la luna.- dijeron al unisonó.-

-¿castigarme...a mí?- respondió con petulancia en enemigo.- no podrán, antes las eliminare a ustedes, se me aviso de que había unos seres extraños luchando por su planeta, pero ustedes no serán problema, son humanos igual que todos y por lo tanto fáciles de destruir, ese es mi trabajo.-

-el nuestro es acabar contigo.- respondió sailor moon.-

-¿qué es lo que le haces a los humanos?- pregunto con desprecio tuxedo mask.-

-no tengo por qué platicar con ustedes, debo...destruirlos.-

El escarabajo lazo un ataque hacia ellos, pero sailor mars fue más rápida.

-¡saeta llameante de marte!-

El enemigo fue lanzado hacia el piso y las sailor scauts y tuxedo esquivaron el ataque de la cosa.

-¡no hagas eso porfavor! ¡Quema!- chillo escarabajo.-

-¡dinos quien esta detrás de esto!- ordeno sailor jupiter.-

-no sé...es... difícil decirles.- titubeo el enemigo, aunque su rostro no era muy humano se veían expresiones de temor.-

-si nos ayudas podemos ayudarte, podrías...empezar una nueva vida aquí, en este planeta, en este... hermoso planeta y con tu ayuda podríamos acabar mas fácilmente con quien esta detrás de todo esto, ya no tendrás miedo. Por favor.- dijo sailor moon con una mirada de compasión.-

-yo...no sé, si ellos se enteraran, terminarían por matarme igualmente, y ella...- el se interrumpió y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, en la mirada de aquel ser había mucho miedo que se entrelazaba con la confusión.-

-no, no se enteraran, tu serás diferente, de otro modo, podrás reencarnar en algún ser de este planeta y jamás lo sabrán.- dijo sailor moon, ella trataba de convencerlo.-

-¿una...vida nueva?- la esperanza crecía en la voz del el escarabajo.-

-la vida nueva no existe.-dijo una extraña voz.- ¡eres un inútil, no puedes dejarte engañar por el enemigo, nuestra misión es destruirlo!-

Ellos se giraron para ver de donde provenía la voz y vieron que de un ser alto, como de dos metros, pero no se le podía ver el rostro, y llevaba una larga capucha negra.

-si no peleas a mi favor tendré sencillamente que destruirte.- dijo con voz petulante el encapuchado.-

-¡no te lo permitiré!, ¿quién eres tú?- dijo sailor moon.-

-¿yo?, tu enemigo, si ustedes se quitan de mi camino y me dejan cumplir nuestra misión les perdonare la vida, pero si no les eliminare, ¡esta es una oportunidad única!- dijo con el mismo tono de voz.- y bueno conozcan el nombre de su... salvador o de su...destructor... Félix.-

Las sailor scauts voltearon a ver a sailor moon, pero por instinto, porque ella jamás se pondría del otro lado, eso ellas lo sabían muy bien, ella hasta había dado su vida con tal de proteger al planeta. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en sus mentes.

-¿y bien, han pensado su respuesta?-

-no es necesario pensar nada, tú sabes de qué lado estamos y de cual seguiremos.- dijo con voz cortante sailor moon.-

-mala decision.- contesto Félix negando con la cabeza.- ¡sombras de la oscuridad!, ¡vengan y elimínelos!-

En ese instante del piso comenzaron a salir tres sombras gigantes, como de dos metros, y comenzaron a volar al rededor de las sailors scauts, tuxedo mask, encerrándolos en un círculo. El escarabajo estaba a unos metros de todo lo que pasaba, con las manos en la cabeza, y con un rostro que reflejaba shock.

De ti me encargare yo.- dijo Félix refiriéndose a sailor moon que no se encontraba dentro del circulo de las sombras.-

...

-¡hojas de roble de jupiter!- intento pelear sailor jupiter.-

Pero parece que estaban como en un campo de fuerza por que al instante cuando ella intento atacar, el poder se concentro adentro y fueron ellos quienes sintieron la electricidad de las hojas de roble.

-imposible.- murmuro sailor jupiter.-

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- chillo sailor venus mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos.-

(Con el movimiento de las sombras había mucho aire dentro de ese círculo)

-parece que estamos en un campo de fuerza revertido.- dijo sailor mercury.-

-¿cómo detenerlo?- pregunto tuxedo mask.-

-hay que buscar el punto débil.- respondió mercury mientras aparecían unos lentes transparentes en sus ojos y con una maquinita en sus manos similar a un celular pero azul y con la marca del planeta venus buscaba una salida.-

...

Sailor moon hizo aparecer su centro y lo puso enfrente de ella en posición de batalla.

-te arrepentiras, debiste ponerte de nuestro lado cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, por tu culpa perecerán.-

-no me asustas, yo sé que es lo que hago, y lo que debo hacer.-

Félix estiro sus brazos hacia el frente, cruzándolos y abriendo sus palmas de ahí salió una fuerza color obscura que quiso lastimar a sailor moon, pero ella estiro sus brazos y puso su centro en sus manos evitando que el poder maligno llegara a ella, pero ella debía concentrarse para que este (su centro), sirviera como un escudo.

...Pero en el fondo...se escucho una canción...Una canción que llenaba cada rincón...Una voz...

No es como si las cosas pasaran en cámara lenta como en las películas, pero lo que sailor moon alcanzo a percatar casi al mismo tiempo fueron tres cosas.

Los gritos de las personas aclamando a alguien.

Una canción sonando a unos cuantos metros, en el escenario.

Ella perdía el control de su centro y el poder obscuro llego a ella aventándola hacia atrás.

...

-Sailor moon!, sailor moon, despierta, despierta por favor, abre tus ojos.- le decía una voz...-

Ella no alcanzaba a reconocer la voz, al principio se escuchaba muy lejos, y ella no quería esforzarse en escuchar, pero la voz comenzó a adquirir sentido a volverse más cercana, y a reconocerla... ¿cómo no iba a reconocer esa voz?

Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Estaba como nublado.

-da, darien...- titubeo ella y parpadeo un par de veces.-

-si, aquí estoy.- dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano.-

Ella comenzó a escuchar y a ver con claridad. Los sentidos habían vuelto.

Ella trato de sentarse. Ella se encontraba en los brazos de tuxedo mask,

. Estás bien?.-

-sí, yo...- ella había notado que la voz...la canción, ya no estaba, ¿acaso lo había imaginado? ¿Lo había soñado mientras estaba inconsciente?-

-te golpeaste la cabeza contra una de las rocas, por suerte solo la rozaste, me asustaste, ya habían pasado cinco minutos y no despertabas, si no contestabas esta vez iba a salir corriendo al hospital.-

-ellas están controlándolo.- le dijo tuxedo al ver que ella estaba mirando a sus amigas.-

-tengo que ir.- dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse.-

-no.-

Ella comenzó a levantarse del piso.

-si no me ayudas iré sola.-

El suspiro y la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella dio medio paso hacia el frente cuando él la tomo por el brazo.

-después iras al hospital.-

-si.- prometió ella y se soltó de su mano.-

Ella sabía que no iba a ir, solo lo dijo para que el la dejara ir.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia el frente y después el la siguió con resignación. A él no le gustaba que ella se expusiera demasiado, que pusiera siempre su salud en segundo lugar.

"¿Acaso ella no entendía lo importante que es para mí? "

Ella llego hacia donde las chicas estaban luchando, al parecer el tal...Félix era bastante fuerte.

-chicas juntemos nuestros poderes.- dijo sailor moon.-

-por el poder del planeta mercurio!-

-por el poder del planeta marte!.-

-por el poder del planeta jupiter!.-

-por el poder del planeta venus!.-

-por el poder del cristal lunar!.-

-ataque de los planetas de las sailors.- dijeron todas al unísono.-

Félix fue cubierto por una luz resplandeciente y luego desapareció.

-lo logramos!- dijo sailor mars.-

Sailor moon iba caminando hacia donde estaba el escarabajo, ella podía purificarlo con poder del cristal de plata.

El escarabajo estaba sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

..Sailor moon se hallaba a un metro de él, cuando sucedió lo peor...

De repente se escucho una risa infernal.

-¿creyeron que me derrotarían? ¡Nadie puede derrotarnos, grábenselo, humanos debiles!- dijo Félix.-

Y antes de desaparecer otra vez estiro su mano contra el escarabajo, iba a eliminarlo.

-¡No!- grito sailor moon mientras se abalanzo para interferir pero...fue demasiado tarde.-

Ella cayó de rodillas hacia el piso, y sus manos tocaron la tierra.

Pobre criatura, ya no estaba, al igual que Félix, había desaparecido.

-nunca te perdonare Félix.- susurro ella.-

Las demás sailor scauts estaban unos metros atrás, estaban en shock.

...Una canción...Una voz...

Una canción comenzó a llenar todo otra vez, pero no era la misma voz de mujer que estaba hace unos minutos, era la voz que serena había creído escuchar desde el principio.

Ella...ahí en el piso alzo su cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia el escenario,... no alcanzaba a ver nada, porque este estaba de espaldas, pero sabia quienes eran... No podría confundir esa voz...

... La voz de una estrella fugaz...

- son ... ellos.- dijo sailor venus confirmando lo que pensaba su amiga.-

Después de haberse quitado su transformación se dirigieron hacia el frente del escenario, ya habían perdido sus lugares por supuesto, así que alcanzaban hasta a mero atrás.

Y ahí estaban... parados en la última fila de entre toda la gente gritando y saltando.

Y después de tanto tiempo... Lo vio, por vez primera después de casi dos años.

...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero actualizar mas pronto.

Y.. en recomendación les dejo esta fabulosa canción que siempre me inspira para escribir :

Eclipse (all yours)

Metric.

Gracias por los reviews , me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Y gracias a todas aquellas qe han dejado sus comentarios.


	3. Hemos Llegado Parte 2

Bien. Hola queridos lectores, vuelvo después de unos días a dejarles la otra parte del capítulo.

Bueno el capitulo dos tiene dos partes.

Esta segunda parte la hare en versión seya, es lo que paso en su día, y bueno en su versión para que les digo más mejor léanlo, espero les guste:

NUEVA LUNA

CAPITULO 2

(Parte Dos.)

Tenía los ojos clavados al techo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, realmente no quería pensar pero debía hacerlo sino sufriría un colapso o supongo que algo así. Sabía al final, en que iban a ir a parar mis pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía que me sucedía, ¿Por qué?, cuando regrese a mi planeta, bueno, fue muy difícil en realidad, regresar y saber que nunca jamás iba a regresar a la tierra, eso significaba nunca jamás volver a verla... a ella. Las primeras semanas fueron agobiantes en realidad, si, extrañaba mi planeta, el aire, la atmosfera de ahí, pero es como cuando si al principio tus papas te regalan una bicicleta y eres feliz con ella, se te hace lo máximo, pero después te subes a la motocicleta de un amigo, y sientes el aire golpeando en tu cara, la velocidad... entonces cuando regresas a manejar tu bicicleta que tanto amabas ya no es lo mismo, no evitas compararla, aunque la amas por que fue la primera, bueno tal vez sea una mala comparación, comparar a mi planeta con una bicicleta, pero bueno , creo que solo yo me entiendo, sabía que iba a extrañarlo, el lugar que me vio crecer, con mis hermanos, tenia tantos recuerdos, pero sabía que en este lugar iba a ser feliz, aquí podía encontrar la felicidad, pero para encontrarla primero debía buscarla. Eso es lo que me propuse al venir aquí, no iba a quedar sentado de brazos cruzados, esta vez no, debía buscar mi felicidad, y sabia donde buscar.

-llamando al planeta seya!- canturreo mi hermano.-

Me limite a voltear y verlo con cara de pocos amigos, era metiche.

-¡vamos!, ¿Qué te sucede?, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y tú te quedas ahí aplastado en la cama pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.-

-cállate Yaten, ¿Qué no tienes algo más que hacer que estar aquí fastidiando?, mm... ¿algo de vida social?, ¡vamos, es viernes!, porque no te vas por ahí...lejos.-

-sabes que no podemos ir por ahí, tenemos que ensayar, tenemos que ver todavía lo de la escuela.-

-eso ya lo vi.- dije con aire petulante.- llame por teléfono.-

-no seas tonto, tenemos que llevar los papeles, y firmar, empezaremos este lunes, será como empezar una nueva vida.-

-¿en la escuela?-

-no me refiero solo a eso, sino a todo esto, en este planeta hay mucho por delante, no es que en el nuestro no lo haya pero... no se aquí es diferente.-

Me di cuenta de que mi hermano pensaba igual que yo, extrañábamos este lugar, ¿Por qué la tierra es tan encantadora?, en ese instante vino a mi mente un pensamiento poco agradable, más bien nada agradable, pero creo que podía llegar a entender por qué los enemigos posaban sus ojos en este planeta, sabía que las sailor scauts habían luchado con anterioridad, que habían tenido adversarios desde antes. Una extraña sensación inundo mi pecho ¿era miedo?, sabía que cada nuevo enemigo significaba un peligro, no solo para la tierra, sino para las personas que se encargan de proteger la paz en este planeta, entre ellas mi mejor amiga, que arriesgaba su vida con tal de proteger al mundo. Pero un nuevo sentimiento me embriago, ahora estaba seguro que era confianza, sabía que eso había terminado, con el caos se acabo la maldad, bueno en el sentido de los seres hostiles de otros planetas que buscaban invadir la tierra por necesidades personales, a mi mente me vino la imagen de un marciano.

-¡hey!- grito Taiki.-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntamos al unisonó Yaten y yo.-

-nada, ¿Qué, no puedo decir hey?-

¬¬'

-mañana será la presentación será mejor que ensayemos ¿no creen?- propuso Yaten.-

-pero... ¿no tenemos que checar lo de la escuela primero?- recordó Taiki.-

-he cierto.- coincidí de mala gana.-

Ya era de tarde así que no había muchos estudiantes, fue bueno, porque aun no podía ver a mi amiga, habíamos acordado algo mis hermanos y yo, y bueno no podía romper con el acuerdo, mas bien no debía, desde el primer día que pise la tierra pensé en ella, en ir corriendo a saludarla, extrañaba su buen humor, sus tonterías que me hacían reír, su bella sonrisa, ...pero hasta el día de la presentación podíamos verlas de nuevo, es algo que nos costaba trabajo a todos, habíamos llegado hace unos días, y nos sentíamos algo aburridos casi no íbamos a ningún lado, bueno con excepción de las salidas a nuestro director, cuando anunciamos que nos retiramos el nos dijo que no entendía por qué, realmente apreciábamos a Phin, pero no podíamos decirle la verdad, aparte de que no iba a creernos tal vez nos tacharía de locos y nos sugeriría un psiquiatra, así que tuvimos que decir que era por razones muy personales y que lamentábamos mucho no poder darle una mejor explicación, pero no nos era permitido hablarlo con nadie, espero que no haya pensado que se tratare de una extorción, pero al final nos dijo que si cambiábamos de opinión el estaría ahí esperando, que nuestra carrera musical prometía mucho. A los tres nos encantaba la música, cantar era mi pasión, sentía que cuando cantaba podía olvidarme de todo y expresar todo lo que sentía con la música, es algo que no puedo explicar con especificaciones, solo sé que es algo que se siente, y así que no dudamos en volver a cantar, Phin nos propuso un regreso, pero debía de ser secreto, nadie debía enterarse decía que así iba a tener más controversia y más éxito, y el hecho de presentarnos en una feria, bueno no era el mejor lugar de todos, pero eso lo hacía más sorpresa al día siguiente todo el mundo se habría enterado, el estaba seguro de que eso prometía éxito seguro. Así que pedimos al director de la escuela discreción, era una persona profesional, y mayor, así que no mostro interés alguno en nosotros, y nos inscribió de manera normal y sencilla, nos dijo las clases empezarían el lunes para nosotros. Bueno el motivo de no ir a ver a las chicas no era exactamente porque ellas iban a correr gritando a todo el mundo que volvíamos, no, bueno al menos no con mucha intención, pero no podíamos ser vistos, teníamos que tomar en cuenta algún curioso que nos reconociera, y era fastidioso hasta cierto punto llegar a la tierra, y no poder disfrutarla hasta cierto día, lo bueno es que todo terminaba mañana, la vería otra vez y podía platicar con ella, todo sería como antes. Esperaba el día de mañana con ansias.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y llego el tiempo de ir a dormir, mañana iba ser el gran día.

Escuche un ruido y me sobresalte, pero pronto caí en la cuenta de que era la alarma, de el celular de... Taiki.

Agarre lo primero que encontré a mi tacto y se lo arroje en la cabeza, era un cojín.

-calla esa cosa.- dije con voz patosa por que aun no sabía si estaba cien por ciento despierto.-

-es hora de levantarse, tenemos mil cosas que hacer.-

-hablas como mujer.-

-tú eres irresponsable como niño.-

-cállense.- la voz vino de Yaten que se encontraba dormido a unas dos camas de distancia.-

Todos dormíamos en una habitación por lo pronto, con tres camas, era insoportable tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto que mis hermanos, luego podía escuchar uno roncar y le aventaba una almohadazo, o luego yo era despertado por uno. O lo peor que el baboso de Taiki pusiera su alarma del celular tan alto y tan temprano, no lo soportaba, claro esto era parte del plan, una vez que saliéramos a la luz podíamos dejar de vivir ocultos en un departamento rentado, realmente lo rentamos por unos días, que es el tiempo que pasaríamos aquí.

Después nos mudaríamos a una casa en la que cada quien tendría su habitación, eso era lo que sonaba bien.

Taiki ya se había levantado de la cama y se había ido a la ducha. Bueno tan siquiera en lo que el tardaba me daba unos cinco minutos más para dormir, y si lograba que Yaten se metiera a bañar antes que yo me daría un total de diez minutos por lo menos mas de sueño.

Unas horas después...

-apúrate a tragar.- le dije a Yaten.-

-seya, se paciente.- pidió Taiki.-

-ha, y tú eras el que estaba fregando en la mañana que no había tiempo, acabamos de hablar con Phil y nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la prueba del sonido a las cuatro, y ya falta poco, .- alegue.-

Taiki miro su reloj que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-¡santo cielo!, y yo que creí que empezabas a actuar como un loco, Yaten agarra eso y comételo en el camino, no hay tiempo.-

-mmha.- murmuro el alegado con la boca llena.-

Después de conducir hasta las instalaciones y de llegar unos minutos tarde al ensayo, nos pusimos por fin a probar el sonido, cantamos una canción, probamos la guitarra, la batería, los micrófonos, amplificadores, y también el órgano que llevábamos y después de todo, fue de maravilla, un técnico nos dijo que tenía un sonido estupendo, y bueno creo que estaba listo, era hora de irnos a camerinos a cambiarnos y a esperar.

Después de cambiarme me arregle el cabello, ahora andaba con un nuevo look, tenía el cabello de lado, y creía que me sentaba bien, tal vez era un poco vanidoso, me gustaba lucir bien ante las mujeres. Después Salí y fui a unos sillones que estaban en un lugar detrás del escenario en otro especie de camerino, ahí había puesto mi guitarra y comencé a tocar unas notas, y no pude dejar de sentir una sensación en mi pecho, era emoción, no solo por la presentación, ya nos habíamos presentado muchas veces en un escenario, no es que se te quitara por completo, siempre sentías algo, pero esta vez gran parte de la emoción que sentía era porque volvería a verla, a ella, por fin, después de largos meses, después de casi dos años, eso es una etapa grande de tiempo, la suficiente para extrañarla, y me vino un recuerdo a la mente, cuando yo estaba aquí hace más de un año y medio, y cuando ella se encontraba sola, cuando su novio se había ido a estudiar a estados unidos, bueno lo cierto es que nunca llego a estados unidos, pero ¿como pudo pensar en irse un año allá?, si esa chica fuera mi novia yo no la dejaría ni por un mes, ¿habrá sido difícil para él?, la respuesta la sentí automáticamente en mi cabeza : mucho, si para mí lo fue, supongo que para el también, el que también la amaba, cuando me despedí de ellos, la última vez que pise este planeta, y el estaba ahí, pude ver como la miraba, pude ver que la miraba con amor, fue tal vez por eso lo que no me detuvo a quedarme, porque sabía que yo no tenía posibilidad al lado de él. Me llevaba ventaja, ella lo amaba y a mí no.

Esas simples palabras produjeron algo en mí. Pero yo no había vuelto para caer, había regresado para subir.

-¡hey! Estas aquí.- dijo Taiki.-

-¿que haces aquí hacinado?- pregunto el tonto de mi otro hermano.-

-pues siendo mejor que ustedes.- respondí con voz petulante y con una sonrisa.-

-ya quisieras hermano.- dijo Yaten.-

-¿three light?- llamo una voz femenina.-

De pronto entro a la tienda antes de que nos diera oportunidad de responder o de levantarnos.

Entro una chica alta, rubia, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta y de ojos azules, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla obscura y una blusa blanca abotonada con un gafete colgando que decía _staff,_ en seguida me recordó a alguien, pero aunque esta chica era muy bonita no se le acercaba a la belleza de mi bombón, su tono de azul era muy diferente al de bombón, jamás había visto ni creo que existan unos ojos iguales a los de ella. Además su cabello era de un rubio diferente.

-que bueno que están listos, tenemos cinco minutos.- dijo la chica.-

-¿si?- pregunto yaten.-

No tenía sentido su pregunta.

-si- contesto la rubia y se fue.-

-¿si?- imite a mi hermano con voz de idiota.-

-¡oh, cállate!-

-eres un tonto, eres más obvio que nada.-

-ha, mira quien lo dice.- contesto con un deje de molestia.-

Entrecerré los ojos. Eso era bajo, incluso para él.

-bueno como sea, ya casi salimos.-dijo Taiki.-

Ya casi era hora, sabía que mi bombón no iba a perderse un evento como este, sabía que ella era una chica alegre que le gustaba venir a este tipo de eventos, además ¿Quién no vendría?, la vería, la vería otra vez, solo era cuestión de minutos.

Salimos de los camerinos, y nos pusimos detrás de las cortinas, en nuestras posiciones, sentía mi corazón latir fuerte, y no podía evitar preguntarme cosas como ¿Qué dirá ella cuando me vea otra vez? ¿Estará aquí? ¿Y si no vino? ¿Y si se mudo?, no es imposible su familia está aquí, además aun no acaba la prepa, este es el último año, ¿luciré bien?

Las luces se apagaron y empezaron a brillar unas nuevas, empezó a sonar la melodía, empecé con mi guitarra, y Yaten con la batería, Taiki tenía la otra guitarra y todos teníamos micrófono. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar las cortinas se levantaron y ahí estábamos, los gritos y estallidos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, podía sentir la adrenalina, la emoción, tantas cosas a la vez y al mismo tiempo recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Cantar era mi pasión, en la música podía sacar muchas de las cosas que sentía, la música era como mi mundo especial.

Moría de ansias de verla, pero aunque miraba entre las chicas que me gritaban o que alzaban unos pancartas, no podía verla, la buscaba con la mirada mientras cantaba, pero no la veía, comencé a desesperarme, no veía ni siquiera a ninguna de las demás, Rei, amy, lita, o mina. ¿Y si paso por alto esto? ¿Y si nadie vendría?, la idea era que nosotros nos presentáramos aquí como una sorpresa, y acabando el concierto todos nos encontraríamos cara a cara después y hablaríamos sobre muchas cosas.

Pero no había nadie ¿Qué haríamos? Tendría que esperar un día mas, ag., se supone que este iba a ser el día, me la he pasado esperando cuarenta y ocho horas este día, para que al final salgamos con esto. Me empezaba a poner de malhumor.

Era difícil pensar en todo esto mientras cantaba, pero la canción me la sabia de memoria, cantaba automáticamente casi, uuyy disculpas a mis fans por la primera vez cantar así,. . . sin pasión.

-¡gracias a todos ustedes por recibirnos de nuevo con tanto entusiasmo!- grito yaten al ver que acabo la canción y yo no dije nada, solo se escuchaban los gritos de las fans y luego un poco de silencio esperando a que dijéramos algo, fue penoso.-

Cuando acabo de decir la última palabra se escucharon los gritos de las fans.

-espero que no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho.- continuo Taiki.-

Creo que era mi turno de decir algo, nuestras seguidoras lo esperaban.

Trate de mejorar mi rostro y poner algo así como una sonrisa.

-gracias nuevamente, y por supuesto que esta es una noche de sorpresas ¿verdad?, bueno aquí viene otra sorpresa de la noche, ¡nuestra invitada especial!, ¡Demi Lovato!, un aplauso para ella, que es una gran amiga y cantante.-

La gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar.

Demi lovato era una cantante con varios años en su carrera, tenía una voz impresionante y bastante talento, Phil nos sugirió invitarla, porque esto haría que esta noche fuera de las mas habladas en las revistas y televisión y Demi acepto con gusto ya que también era publicidad para ella.

Nosotros salimos del escenario con un saludo a Demi, al tiempo que Demi Lovato entro, ella comenzó a saludar al público y bueno cantaría un par de canciones. Tenía algo de tiempo para mejorar mi humor, bueno al menos eso creía.

Ninguno de nosotros hablo, bueno nuestra entrada fue excelente, seguro seriamos un éxito, eso no podíamos negarlo. Aunque no vimos a nadie, ¿estarán bien?

Entonces paso por mi mente la peor de las ideas.

Tuve que desecharla de inmediato, o al menos tratar. Estaba exagerando, no porque no vinieran a un festival significaba que las cosas hubieran ido mal, simplemente tal vez tenían mucha tarea, o tenían cosas que hacer, o algún otro compromiso, era más seguro, no creo que hubiera aparecido otro enemigo, se supone que con el caos eso había terminado, las luchas, batallas, todo eso había terminado, tenía que repetírmelo en mi mete hasta que estuve casi convencido. No me había dado cuenta que mientras andaba sumido en mis pensamientos me había alejado de las tiendas, y caminaba por un espacio de terracería donde unos árboles me tapaban la vista a lo que al parecer se veía como un claro. Fue entonces cuando escuche algo que hizo que la sangre me bajara del rostro.

Me quede ahí paralizado, creo que estuve en shock por unos segundos cuando alguien me jalo del brazo y me puso en el suelo cerca de unos arbustos que daban vista hacia lo que había detrás del claro.

-shh.- me dijo Yaten.-

Me di cuenta de que a su lado estaba Taiki, al parecer me habían estado siguiendo. Ahí estábamos los tres, agachados detrás de unos arbustos observando y sin poder hacer nada. Una ola de sentimientos me sacudió como una descarga eléctrica, quise salir, ir y golpear al idiota que le había echo eso, quise gritar, llorar, pelear. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba...viva? eso fue doloroso, estar ahí agachado como un traidor viendo como tus amigos caen y no poder hacer nada por querer salvar tu pellejo, pero a mi que diablos me importa mi pellejo cuando ella estaba en peligro, cuando ella me necesitaba, senti una lagrima de rabia correr por mi mejilla, y estaba apunto de levantarme e ir cuando sono la tonta voz de mi hermano en un susurro.

-sabes que no podemos ir seya no seas idiota, si salimos _el _nos podría aniquilar fácilmente y eso a _ella_ no le gustara, seremos más trabajo, sabes que ahora no tenemos poderes somos vulnerables.-

Tenía que admitirlo pero tenía razón, seriamos más trabajo, un estorbo.

No podía dejar de mirar hacia allí. Y lo más frustrante era que realmente no podía verla.

Lo único que veía era a unos metros de donde estábamos, estaba tuxedo mask de espaldas a nosotros, y en sus brazos seguramente estaría sailor moon, no podía ver su rostro de ella, ¿Qué había pasado?¿le habrían lastimado?¿se había desmayado?, sentía una enorme impotencia y coraje, ¿Por qué él no podía defenderla? solo podía ver las piernas de ella con las botas blancas de sailor moon, solo eso podía ver de ella, no era justo, espere casi dos años para esto, quería verla bien, sonriendo, alegre, no así, tirada en el piso, inconsciente y lo peor ni poderla ver bien.

De pronto la esperanza y la alegría se hincho en mi pecho.

Ella movió sus piernas doblándolas y al parecer trato de incorporarse, de sentarse, porque tuxedo mask se movía.

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Había cambiado?

Tuxedo mask se levanto del suelo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, creo que la estaba tomando del brazo y de la cintura. Sentí envidia.

Estaban hablando, o eso creía, por que el negaba con la cabeza, pero aun seguía sin poder verla, me estaba frustrando deseaba que se quitara, podía sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente.

Ella dio un paso hacia el frente... y

Entonces fue cuando la vi por vez primera después de casi dos años.

Se veía igual de hermosa como la recordaba, o tal vez mas, solo que no estaba su sonrisa que tanto anhelaba volver a ver, su cabello había crecido, y ella también... se veía tan... sexy en ese traje de sailor moon,...pero no podía pensar de ella en esa forma, no cuando su novio estaba ahí y la tomaba por el brazo, ella lo retiro y dijo unas palabras que hicieron que el se retirara y la siguiera.

No sé porque pero hice una mueca que se que no estuvo bien.

Aahh, mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos y la concentración que tenía en ella cuando me dio un codazo. Lo voltee a ver forzosamente y recordé que debíamos volver al escenario, bueno al menos ahora sabia que ella estaba bien, sabía que ella era fuerte e iba a derrotar al enemigo, de hecho eso estaba haciendo en este instante, mis hermanos y yo salimos de detrás de los arbustos con sumo cuidado y nos alejamos de ahí.

Pude sentir, ahora que sabía que todo estaba bien, alegría, alegría porque sabía que ellas habían venido, que era cuestión de minutos para volver a verla frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, eso era bueno, sentía felicidad, e incluso cuando me pare en frente al escenario y tome el micrófono pude notar que una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, no una forzada como hace rato, no falsa, sino verdadera, una que venía desde mi corazón.

Mientras estábamos ahí, los tres , cantando desde el escenario...

En última fila, ...ahí estaban, hacia un gran esfuerzo a mi vista, pero como estaban de ultimo era más fácil al mismo tiempo poder verlas, todos, nuestras amigas y sailors scaut, fue agradable volver a verlas y mucho mas saber que estaban bien, y ahí, pude ver a Mina, a Amy, Lita, Ray, ... darien, y por ultimo mi amiga, la que hacía que volviera a sonreír desde el fondo de mi corazón, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo y mirándome, tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, ¡como pude vivir sin ella!, sin_ ella ...mi amiga, serena..._

Heeeeyyyy, espero que les haya gustado, siento no haber subido antes... pero bueno intentare actualizar mas a menudo, gracias por leer, y la verdad es que pongo todo mi empeño para escribir algo mas o menos decente, les agradecería sus reviews y que inviten a gente a leer mi fic, me anima mucho mas a continuar los rewiews, asi puedo saber que hay gente leyendo mi historia.

Bueno, eso es todo, hay grandes sorpresas aun, no se imaginan nada , fine, ilove'us!


	4. Nadie mas luchara

Hola primero que nada, agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi historia y así sean una o dos, seguiré con esta historia, les pido que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios , como ... que tal les pareció el capitulo, o que le falto, o si tuve algún error de escritura, o cualquier cosa, me encantaría que lo hicieran. Bueno traigo aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior de la versión seya, gracias por todo.

Aclaraciones: Los pensamientos los pondré entre "..." comillas.

NUEVA LUNA

Capitulo 3.

Esa era una noche llena de sorpresas, para todos, las sailor scauts habían estado frente al enemigo, lo habían conocido, sabían que los three ligth estaban de regreso, y ellos habían visto a sus amigas después de tanto tiempo, pero ninguno se imaginaba realmente el porqué de las cosas,lo que había detrás de cada uno de los hechos, y eso era lo que mas temían cada uno de ellos, "el porque", para serena un nuevo enemigo significaba _"una nueva batalla"_ y eso significaba que alguien iba a morir, bueno, así había sido en varios casos, ella temía por la seguridad de darien, _"...justo cuando pensé que todo había terminado, que por fin darien y yo íbamos a ser felices, que tonta fui"._

El concierto había terminado, alguna gente comenzaba a retirarse pero había unas locas fanáticas que corrieron detrás del escenario con unas cartulinas, ellos supusieron que iban a buscar a los three light y bueno su suposición estaba en lo correcto.

-tenemos que hacer algo, van a tortúralos.- opino raye –

-tienen a la producción, ellos sabrán como retirarlos de aquí.- debatió darien que había tomado la mano de serena al mismo tiempo.-

-mmm, tal vez.-

-¡hey chicos, tienen que venir!- dijo mina que llego gritando hacia donde estaban ellos.-

-¿y tú a qué hora te fuiste?- pregunto lita confundida.-

-eso no importa, vengan, hay un montón de cosas que dejaron ahí, hay un cartón de refrescos, y ya no hay nadie de producción, se ve vacio, ¿no están muriendo de sed?, no abandonaremos esas bebidas ahí ¿verdad? ¿O si serena?-

Si, la verdad es que todos estaban sedientos pero aun había un grupo de chicas corriendo a lo lejos.

-no...Lo sé.- contesto la aludida.-

-vamos.- dijo raye.-

Todos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, pero cuando estaban a punto de girar la esquina del escenario para dar vuelta salió un grupo de chicas diciendo "lo vi, ahí está, síganme", y señalaban hacia donde estaban los juegos mecánicos, fue como una estampida de chicas lo que hizo que todos se separaran, serena se soltó de la mano de darien, y unas no pudieron pasar, una chica empujo a serena hacia uno de los camerinos y ella cayo de espalda pero logro deberse con los codos, "otra caída mas y ya no aguantare", pensó ella cuando sintió el dolor de cabeza en el golpe que se había dado hace una hora atrás. Ella se incorporo y volteo hacia atrás, vio una caja que estaba llena de botellas de agua y se aproximo para agarrar una. _"Bueno si los dueños de esto lo dejaron ahí... no era como robar... ¿verdad?"._

-¡hey!, no puedes estar aquí.- le dijo una voz.-

-eso significa que tu tampoco.- ella le respondió automáticamente.-

Ella sintió un sentimiento extraño, como un deja vu fue en unas milésimas de segundo.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, y... ahí estaba el... Después de casi dos años, lo veía por vez primera frente a frente...

Ella sonrió instintivamente, y el correspondió a su sonrisa.

-pero yo si _puedo_ estar aquí.- respondió el.-

Ella le miro a los ojos, y él a ella

-seya!-

Fue todo lo pudo decir, antes de que se encontraran en un abrazo, ella lo extrañaba mucho, seya había sido su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, su amigo y ¿tal vez algo más?, ella estaba completamente segura de su amor por darien, pero seya había significado mucho para ella.

-serena... cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-lo mismo digo.-

Pero ella cayó en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal, "¿Por qué siempre la felicidad debe ser arruinada por algo?, claro, ellos habían regresado, pero por que _algo _los había llamado: su misión, había un nuevo enemigo, y por eso habían regresado, por la batalla, entonces esto si se pondrá feo"

-creí que te iba a alegrar que volviésemos.- reprocho el malinterpretando su rostro.-

-por supuesto.- dijo ella tratando de reponer las cosas, sabía que el había visto su rostro cuando pensaba en los enemigos.- solo que... ¿las cosas van mal?-

-no...Pero creo que aquí no ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, vamos a salir de esta, como siempre.-

Serena asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos, la confianza...y el amor, ella tenia que confiar en sus amigos, las cosas iban a salir bien, tenían que salir bien.

Salieron del camerino y serena se topo con raye que iba pasando

-¡hey! ¿Qué paso?- dijo serena.-

-no lo sé yo...- ella se interrumpió cuando se dio media vuelta y se encontró con seya.- ¿seya?, no puedo creerlo, bueno si puedo, acabo de verlos cantar, pero esto es diferente.-

-si lo sé, que bueno verte otra vez raye.- se dieron un abrazo.-

- ¿y donde están todos?- pregunto serena.-

-no lo sé, de hecho estaba buscando a alguien, pero no he visto a nadie, esas chicas que los andan buscando.- dijo lo ultimo mirando a seya.- nos separaron, no me dejaron pasar, me quede atrás y tuve que retroceder, después cuando se fueron entre por aquí a buscarlas.-

Seya rio, era gracioso que las chicas los persiguieran como comida.

-¡hey será, raye!,.- grito lita al momento que se dirigía hacia ellas.- y ... ¡seya!, que gusto verte de nuevo.-

-igualmente lita.- dijo mientras se abrazaban.-

-lita ¿no has visto a los demás?- pregunto raye.-

-yo si.- dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ellos.-

Se voltearon y ahí estaban todos los que faltaban. Taiki, yaten, mina, amy y darien.

Todos se saludaron y se dieron algunos abrazos.

Serena noto una mirada significativa de Darien hacia ella.

-bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de que sepan porque estamos aquí.- concluyo seya.-

Serena le conto lo que había pasado a luna, y mina se lo conto a Artemis, ambos gatos eran muy importantes para ellas, sus amigos y confidentes, luna le hizo entender a serena que no había de que preocuparse, que mejor esperara a lo que ellos tenían que decir.

Todos quedaron de verse al día siguiente (Domingo) en el templo hikawua a las 10 de la mañana, ya que no podían esperarse hasta la tarde para saber el porqué de las cosas.

Ya siendo domingo...

Era un día con bastante sol, el clima era agradable y el viento era favorable, era una hermosa mañana.

Bueno raye se encontraba afuera del templo barriendo algunas hojas, ya que era el mes de otoño.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los three light. Raye los saludo y al segundo llego la chismosa de mina, se saludaron y la pelinegra les ofreció algo de beber a todos, se sentaron en las escaleras del templo a esperar a los demás, pero enseguida llego lita y amy.

-¿que tal si empezamos ahora?- sugirió mina.- digo, no vamos a esperar a que serena se levante temprano, ya somos la mayoría, ella que importa.- dijo moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, como restándole importancia.-

Y todos rieron. Sabían que resultaba irónico.

Pero cuando acabaron de reír llego serena con darien, el se había ofrecido a pasar por ella.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- dijo ella sonriendo.-

-tu.- le contesto mina.- llegaste tarde.- le dijo en reproche.-

-hola.- Artemis saludo a luna.-

-hola.- contesto luna con una sonrisa gatuna.-

-vamos, solo fueron quince minutos.- dijo serena mientras se sentaba.-

-humm.- balbuceo la otra rubia.-

-bueno hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para...-

-¿acaso esto es una boda?- interrumpió yaten.-

-no, déjame terminar.- dijo seya.-

-bien, estamos aquí reunidos, para hacerles saber el motivo de nuestro regreso.-

-amm... ¿puedes hablar bien porfavor?- dijo serena.-

-estoy hablando bien.-

-no es cierto, hablas como un...-

-bueno ¡ya basta!, al grano.- protesto raye.-

-si al grano.- apoyo mina.-

-bueno, ¡ya pues!,.- dijo seya.- como decía... queremos hacerles saber el motivo por el cual nosotros decidimos regresar, o mas bien dejar muy en claro algo muy importante, en nuestro planeta las cosas van bien, el planeta Kinmoku esta como siempre, tranquilo y hermoso. Hemos decidido regresar por nuestra cuenta, se que la vez pasada no venimos en las mejores condiciones, y que tal vez por nuestro regreso pensaron que las cosas no iban bien, pero no es así todo está tranquilo, bueno, _al menos_ en nuestro planeta.-

-¿lo...saben?- dijo amy.-

-bueno, no mucho.- expreso Taiki.- solo sabemos que ustedes no se encuentran bien.-

-¿Cómo es que volvieron? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto yaten.-

-no lo sabemos.- expuso lita.-

-pensamos que ustedes sabían algo, bueno al menos yo lo pensé, _ellos _acaban de aparecer hace unos días, no sabemos nada de _ellos,_ nada.- dijo serena con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.-

-y...lo de ayer...- musito seya.-

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguto darien.-

-fueron como dos minutos, escuche algo y di unos pasos, alcancé a ver unas sombras, luego me acerque más y los vi, tú estabas en el piso .- dijo señalando a serena.- y luego había muchas sombras, después te levantaste y tuvimos que irnos, no alcanzamos a ver el final, teníamos que ir al escenario, sino nos buscarían.- contesto seya.-

-bueno, que bueno que no estuvieron ahí, fue triste, _ellos_ son muy insensibles, se atrevieron a aniquilar a un ser que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada ellos lo habían...bueno son demasiado _rapidos_.- mascullo raye.-

-eso está mal.- siseo Yaten.-

-bueno no falta más. Queremos entrar.- decidió seya.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto mina.-

-queremos luchar, con ustedes, necesitamos que nos ayuden.-

Serena bufo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto darien con cautela.-

-uh, no les dijiste la parte más importante seya.-

-bueno Taiki, se me olvido.-

-díselos.-

-no tenemos poderes.- concluyo seya.-

-eeh?, ¿Qué?.- se pudo escuchar decir a todos menos a los three light.-

-¿puedes terminar de decir las cosas bien?, suelta lo que tengas que decir.- pidió serena.-

-bueno, he cierto, cuando nosotros decidimos volver a este planeta, que por cierto, elegimos quedarnos aquí no temporalmente, sino...para siempre, tuvimos que dejar nuestros poderes en nuestro planeta, la princesa Kakyu nos dijo que teníamos que dejarlos, pero que en nuestras almas esta un espíritu de guerra, asi que al planeta donde estemos podemos conseguir de nuevo poderes pero deben de sernos dados por el que riga el planeta.- a lo ultimo seya dirigió su mirada a serena.-

Todos se quedaron sin habla.

-¿por siempre?- pregunto amy, para después ruborizarse.-

- así es.- contesto Taiki.-

-¿Qué les hizo tomar esa decisión?- pregunto serena.-

-fueron muchas cosas bombón.-

Darien sintió incomodidad y la sensación de querer casarse con serena en ese mismo instante. Y también sintió la sensación que querer golpear a alguien, y sabía a quien.

-este planeta es único.- dijo Yaten como respuesta.-

-¿y bueno que opinan?- pregunto seiya con inocencia.-

-es bueno que se queden aquí.- dijo mina.-en realidad demasiado.

Seiya rio.

-¿nos ayudaran?, necesitamos apoyarles, queremos estar en la batalla.-

- seiya tiene razón, si estamos aquí, tal vez hemos llegado en este momento por alguna razón, debemos pelear.- señalo Yaten.-

-yo estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Taiki.-

-ayúdanos.- dijo seiya viendo a serena.-

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?, tu dijiste que el poder les debe ser dado por la persona que rija el planeta, y este no es el mío.-

-lo siento, fue por costumbre... ¿Darien?-

-¿Qué? , yo...no se como hacerlo.-

-y no lo harás.- determino serena.-

-¿y tu qué?, acabas de decir que tú no tienes que ver con este planeta.- dijo seya.-

-yo vivo aquí, y siempre soy ligeramente involucrada con cualquier tipo de batalla sobrenatural, y cuando digo no, es no. ¿Cómo es que pueden decidir pelear?-

-ella tiene razón, es testaruda.- alego mina.-

-pues así, como lo estamos haciendo, serena,.- dijo seiya en un intento de convencerla.- piensa que es por el bien del planeta, mientras más luchemos, más posibilidades hay de ganar.-

-no, mientras más luchemos, mas mueren, eso es lo que es.-

Hubo un silencio.

Ella estaba enojada. Y se había levantado de su asiento igual que seiya, y después todos se levantaron.

-no es así.-

-solo te diré algo, no veré morir a nadie más, y tu no le darás nada a nadie.- decía con alzando una ceja y diciendo lo ultimo señalando a darien antes de que ella se fuera de ahí.-

Fue capitulo corto. Lo sé, pero ya tengo el siguiente listo, tarde en actualizar porque estaba escribiendo mucho, entonces, creo que tengo tres capítulos más listos, mañana actualizare el otro capítulo u hoy mismo.

Gracias y espero sus reviews.


	5. Tenemos que hablar

Hola gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews.

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Numero cuatro. Espero que les guste.

Nueva Luna

Capitulo Cuatro.

-pues asi, como lo estamos haciendo, serena, piensa que es por el bien del planeta, mientras mas luchemos, mas posibilidades hay de ganar.-

-no, mientras mas luchemos, mas mueren, eso es lo que es.-

Hubo un silencio.

Ella estaba enojada. Y se habia levantado de su asiento igual que seya, y después todos se levantaron.

-no es asi.-

-solo te dire algo, no vere morir a nadie mas, y tu no le daras nada a nadie.- decía con alzando una ceja y diciendo lo ultimo señalando a darien antes de que ella se fuera de ahí.-

Ella se marcho molesta, y los demás se quedaron viendo entre si. Entendían su comportamiento, después de ... lo que habia pasado... serena podía ser testaruda, y se iba empeñar a cumplir lo que decía.

Antes de que darien se fuera detrás de serena seya lo tomo por el brazo

-tienes que pensarlo.-

-lo siento,... no... puedo ...- titubeo darien.-

-piensalo.-

Y el se fue corriendo detrás de su novia.

No la veía por ningún lado, corrió una cuadra y doblo en una esquina y la vio.. ella estaba caminando por la acera de una cuadra,

.. la luz de sus ojos, el la amaba demasiado, y entendía perfectamente por que ella no podía aceptar eso, pero sentía una especie de "celos" en su interior, no era que no pudiera soportar la competencia, pero a ella le importaba demasiado ellos, no quería que lucharan y se habia puesto muy firme a su decisión, "si, ella es testaruda, se empeña a su decisión, y eso me gusta, es atractivo en ella, ¿pero es que acaso se preocupa tanto por el?", en eso el cayo en cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido, ella se comportaba asi por lo que habia vivido en el pasado, en varias ocaciones, ella habia tenido que quedarse luchando sola, y ella era una chica que no _debía _estar sola, no por que no pudiera, ella era fuerte, sino que no lo merecía, ella se preocupaba demasiado por los demás...

-serena, amor, .- el dijo mientras la abrazaba.-

Y ella correspondió su abrazo.

-lo siento.-

-no tienes por que disculparte, te entiendo, y ellas también.-

El se separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos. Y le basto para que le doliera en su corazón, lo ultimo que el quería en este mundo es que ella sufriera, no lo soportaba.

-jamas dejare que pase lo de antes, jamas. Te lo prometo serena.-

Ella se hundió en su pecho y sintió esa protección y ese amor que necesitaba en ese momento.

-no soy tan fuerte, no sere capaz de soportarlo, tienes que ayudarme darien, confio en ti.- dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos viéndole a los ojos.-

-eres fuerte mi amor, pero no tienes que pasar cosas que no te mereces, cosas innecesarias, todo estará bien, ¿si?.- dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.- tu eres lo MAS importante para mi.-

-no podemos hacerlo.- dijo lita.-

-¿Por qué no?.-

Lita hizo una mueca.

-por que no seya, es su decisión y no podemos interferir en eso.-

-¿Por qué no mina?, ¿Porqué es la princesa? .-

-porque nosotros no vivimos tantas veces lo que ella paso.- contesto mina con determinación.-

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Las sailor scauts sabían y habían estado en aquella batalla con el megaverso cuando Beryl los habia asesinado, y sailor moon se habia quedado sola, y recordaban lo que habia pasado hace un año y medio en aquella batalla con galaxia, habían muerto nuevamente, y ella habia quedado a luchar sola, Sola. Lo que ellas sabían era que serena no iba a permitirse que le pasara eso de nuevo, sabían que prefiriria sacrificarse a ella misma antes de que algo le pasara a alguien. Ella lo habia hecho en ocaciones anteriores, recordaban cuando fiore los ataco y serena tuvo que usar el cristal de plata, incluso mintiéndoles de que iba estar bien..y no fue asi.

-lo se, pero esto va a ser diferente.-

-¿y como puedes asegurarlo?.-

-no lo se, pero debemos de creer ¿no?, si estamos todos juntos, las cosas van a salir bien, la .. vez anterior las cosas no estaban del todo bien, pero al final.. ¿estamos todos aquí no?, estamos vivos, el planeta, nuestros planetas están a salvo, tal vez nosotros nos lidiamos al final con lo que ella hace, pero ella sabe muy bien que hacer, por algo ella tiene el cristal de plata, por eso ella es La Princesa de la Luna, y ¿Cuántas posibilidades tienen de ganar seis personas? ¿y nueve?.-

-tal vez tengas razón seya, pero de todas maneras te habia dicho lita que nosotras no podemos hacer nada.- musito mina.-

-¿Por qué no?, son sus amigas, pueden tratar de convencerla de que es la mejor decisión.-

-se supone que tu también eres su amigo ¿no?, habla tu con ella.-

Seya miro a raye con cara de pocos amigos.

-ahh, de todas formas se lo que voy a hacer.-

-pienso que lo mejor es que te calles y dejar que las cosas se presenten por si solas.-

-no, tu cállate yaten.-

-yo solo digo mi opinión, es lo mejor, no vamos a crear un problema cuando ya existen los suficientes.-

-yaten tiene razón seya, te estas comportando como un adolecente caprichoso, no que un adolecente, como un niño berrinchudo mas bien.-

-ay ¿y tu que eres Taiki?, ¿un adulto?.-

-soy el hermano mayor.- le contesto con petulancia.-

-mejor hay que dejar que serena piense las cosas.- propuso amy.-

-en tal caso... ella no será quien tome la decisión final, es de Darien.- dijo seya.-

-si ¿pero estas si conciente de algo, no amigo?.- pregunto mina con un tono de voz que escondia algo.-

-¿a que te refieres?.-

-que darien hara lo que ella le diga, no va a querer hacerla enojar.- canturreo mina alzando una ceja .-

seya se la veía venir, por el modo en que ella le dijo que no fuera a "dar nada a nadie", y la cara de darien cuando le titubeo el "lo siento..no..puedo", el es impotente en las decisiones de ella, si, el hacia lo que a ella le pareciera bien.

Bueno, las cosas no habían resultado bien ese dia. Seya y sus hermanos creían que integrarse de nuevo en la batalla era lo mas conveniente, y que iba a resultar sencillo el que les otorgaran nuevos poderes. Pero al final quedaron en que lo mas conveniente era esperar, las cosas se iban a dar por si solas o por el momento, fue difícil convencer a seya, pero los demás creyeron que fue asi, pero el tenia una carta bajo la manga. Lo que seya quería no era llevarle la contraria a serena si no ayudarla, no quería que luchara ella sola al final, no iban a morir, nadie iba a hacerlo, eso era de lo que el se convencía a si mismo.

Llego el dia Lunes, era un dia con un sol muy radiante y hacia viento. Afuera de la preparatoria jubban habia un grupo de chicas amontonadas en la entrada. Bueno cuando llego serena a la escuela vio semejante escena y le recordó como hace mas de un año presencio la misma escena , "la llegada de los three ligth a nuestra escuela", era obvio, todas las chicas estaban esperando a que ellos llegaran. Serena entro a la escuela evadiendo a todas esas chicas, ya que estaba enojada con seya y sus hermanos. En el pasillo se encontró a mina y amy .

-hola Serena ¿como estas?.- saludo amy.-

-bien, y..¿como fue lo de ayer?.-

-bueno eso mismo quisiera saber ¿sabes?, que ¿paso?.-pregunto mina.-

-ahh, yo..solo.. me enoje, lo siento, pero es que esto no es una decisión fácil de tomar, no es cualquier cosa, y pienso que ellos deben pensarlo bien antes.-

-pero ¿no crees que ellos saben a lo que se están exponiendo?, digo, no es como si cualquier joven dijiera "quiero ser un guerrero y luchar por el planeta ¿me ayudas?", no, ellos ya han pasado por eso, ellos lucharon por su planeta en el pasado.- musito mina.-

-¿Cuánto te pagaron para que seas la secretaria?.-

Serena dio media vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde era su primera clase. Sabia que mina tenia razón y eso le molestaba, no por no querer admitirlo, pero es que.. "lo único que deseo es protegerlos, y debo cumplir con eso".

Mina iba ir tras serena pero amy la detuvo por el brazo.

-dejémosla, es mejor que se tome su tiempo, ella sabra que es lo correcto.-

Sono el timbre y todos entraron a clases.

La maestra entro al salón de clases de serena, y ella no lo noto por que estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta.

-chicos, les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase, seya kou, espero que sean amables y respetosos porfavor, esto es un salón de clases, no una firma de autógrafos.- dijo la maestra sacando a serena de sus pensamientos y obligándola a voltear hacia el frente.-

Serena miro a seya con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que el correspondió una sonrisa retadora y camino hacia delante y tomo asiento detrás de ella.

Se inclino hacia delante y susurro

-hola de nuevo bombom.-

Serena tuvo que recordar que estaba en un salón de clases y una maestra que estaba enfrente que probablemente la castigaría si ella se giraba y le sacaba la lengua o algo peor a seya.

Las clases transcurrieron y apenas sono el timbre y serena cogió sus cosas y fue la primera en salir con ayuda de unas chicas que se levantaron y rodearon a seya preguntándole cosas.

El las evadió y salió detrás de ella.

Serena habia llegado a su casillero para guardar sus libros y tomar los que le tocaban a la siguiente hora. Cuando cerro la puerta de su casillero ahí estaba seya parado con su sonrisa.

Serena se limito a mirarlo seria.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿ahora no me ayudaras a conocer la escuela?.-

-ya la conoces, sabes lo que hay aquí, sabes perfectamente lo que te pasaría si entras a algún club donde corres riesgo.- dijo serena en doble sentido y con un toque de enojo y en su voz.-

-y por que lo se, y por que perteneci antes a uno de esos, se que podre entrar de nuevo.-

-¡esto no es un juego seya!.- dijo serena entre dientes con desesperación.-

-porque no lo es, necesitamos tomarlo enserio.-

La gente que pasaba por el pasillo los volteaba a ver con diferentes expresiones.

-yo lo tomo enserio.-

-pues yo también.-

-tienes que pensarlo, piensa en tus hermanos.-

-todos nosotros tomamos la decisión.-

-y dime , ¿Cuándo estaban pensando en volver a la tierra, pensaron en venir a luchar, a arriesgarse todo el tiempo,a enfrentarse a batallas, a la posibilidad de morir?, o ¿pensaron en venir a vivir en un mundo normal , con vidas normales?.-

Seya se mantuvo en silencio.

Realmente el habia pensado otra cosa al venir aquí, pero tenia los ojos puestos en los ojos de serena cuando se hablaban, ella se veía diferente... no como hace casi dos años cuando serena lo miraba con felicidad, o aveces veía la triztesa en sus ojos, pero lo que habia en ella en ese momento era diferente, y tal vez por que vio su reflejo en ella fue que comprendió lo que ella sentía.

Justo cuando ella lo habia esquivado pasando al lado de el, el se dio la mediavuelta y se quedo viéndola marchar. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero encerio, y a solas.

Agh pero sono el asqueroso timbre a la segunda clase. el se mantuvo pensando en el dia en que momento podía hablar con ella, "a la hora del almuerzo..no, habrá mucha gente buscándome o mirándonos, a la hora de la salida..no se si vendrá su novio por ella y nos interrumpa"

Cuando la mestra de español lo llamo y le hizo una pregunta, se le ocurrió una idea , tal vez no muy honesta pero bueno, tenia que hacerlo.

El contesto a la pregunta y se levanto hacia el frente.

Fingió sentirse mal y la maestra le dejo con todo gusto irse a enfermería , le dijo que podía tomarse el resto de la clase.

Seya salió del salón fingiendo sentirse mal, cuando llego a los pasillos, busco el salón de serena, recordó el grupo y busco en una lista que habia en la entrada del colegio, "Aula 14.B., lo tengo".

Se dirigió hasta el aula, la puerta estaba cerrada y por un cristal se podía ver a la maesta que impartía clase. Llamo por el cristal de modo que solo la maestra pudiese verlo. El vio a la maestra articulando algo a sus alumnos y abrió la puerta de la clase, salió y cerro la misma.

-¿Qué sucede, joven?.-

-maestra, me mando el prefecto huggins a llamar a serena tsukino, me dijo que su madre esta esperándola en la entrada, al parecer tiene problemas.-

-de acuerdo , en un momento sale.-

Seya se pego a la pared de modo que ella si se asomaba por la puerta no pudiese verlo.

En eso la puerta se abiro y vio a serena salir del salón y dirigirse a dirección contraria en donde el estaba. El la sigio y la tomo por el brazo.

-serena.- susurro.-

-ahora no seya, mi mama esta esperándome.-

El pelinegro rio. Y serena lo vio ofendida.

-tu mama no esta aquí, fue una pequeña mentirilla.-

Ella frunció el entrecejo y parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Cómo lograste eso? A nadie aquí le creen nada.-

-no lo se, el punto es que tenemos ambos la hora libre.-

Serena suspiro.

-¿para que?.-

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y ellos se dieron la vuelta en una esquina para ocultarse.

-tenemos que platicar.-

-seya no creo que...-

-no es solo sobre eso, es sobre muchas cosas, hace mas de un año y medio que no te veo y a penas te he visto como dos horas por mucho, y hemos intercambiado unas cuantas oraciones, necesitamos hablar de verdad. ¿los amigos hablan no?, entonces decídete, los minutos corren.-

-¿y donde hablaremos?.-

Seya sonrio y tomo su mano para guiarla hacia afuera.

Caminaron por unos pasillos de la escuela, escondiéndose un par de ocaciones de un maestro y un prefecto, salieron a las canchas de la escuela, habia unas gradas y una cancha enfrente donde un equipo de baloncesto practicaba. Subieron las gradas y se sentaron lejos del ruido.

-ahora si.- aclaro seya.- podemos hablar.-

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Mañana subiré el capitulo cinco que ya he escrito. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!, gracias. Que les vaya muy bien.


	6. Convenciendo a Serena

Hola, bueno les dejo ahora el capitulo cinco. Espero que les guste.

Nueva Luna.

Capitulo cinco.

Caminaron por unos pasillos de la escuela, escondiéndose un par de ocasiones de un maestro y un prefecto, salieron a las canchas de la escuela, había unas gradas y una cancha enfrente donde un equipo de baloncesto practicaba. Subieron las gradas y se sentaron lejos del ruido.

-ahora si.- aclaro seya.-

-que quieres decirme.- dijo serena dejando ver en su voz un deje de molestia.-

-vamos, no tienes que hacer berrinche, solo dejame explicarte, y bueno hay tantas cosas que decir, por que no mejor empezamos porque me cuentes como estas, ¿Cómo ha ido todo desde que yo me fui?-

-mm... ¿bien?- dijo serena vacilante.- umm. De acuerdo ¿que quieres que diga?- dijo lo ultimo aclarando al ver la expresión de seya.-

-como ha ido todo, ¿Qué has hecho?.- repitió.-

-pues...amm...-parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.- bueno, muchas cosas excepto saltarme una clase.-

Seya rio.

-bueno, primero que nada, he logrado pasar de año, ingrese a un club escolar también a un club escolar llamado gleeclub, y he reprobado mis últimos exámenes.-

-bueno bombón tú siempre repruebas tus exámenes.-

-no es verdad.- dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.-

-y dime, que es ¿gleeclub?-

-¿es un club?- dijo con tono irónico.- de música, nuestro grupo se llama "new directions".-

-eso suena bien, ¿has comenzado a tener favoritismo por la música?-

-pues... Si así quieres llamarle, pero mejor dime sobre ti, es mucho más interesante, ¿Por qué decidiste regresar?-

-agh, no es mucho más interesante.-

-pero solo nos quedan como cuarenta minutos para platicar y no voy a dejar que te vayas sin antes tener unas cuantas palabritas contigo.- dijo lo ultimo con enojo en la voz y alzando su ceja.-

-cuarenta minutos tal vez sean lo suficiente para hablar de lo más importante.-

-comienza ya.- dijo ella con determinación.-

-es mi turno de hacer las preguntas, yo fui el de la idea.-

-oh, sí, tu grandiosa idea de sacarme de clases con una mentira...bueno debo reconocer que si fue bueno, hasta creo que debo darte las gracias, era mi clase de trigonometría.- dijo terminando con una sonrisa.-

Seya rio.

-¿y cómo es que puedes entrar a esa clase?- dijo el muchacho entre risitas.-

La sonrisa de serena se deshizo.

-ah, eres un tonto, por si no lo sabías, yo soy una persona muy capaz e inteligente.- bufo con voz petulante.-

Seya la miro de un modo que ella no pudo notar porque dirigió su mirada hacia el partido que había de basquetbol por un segundo.

-si, lo sé.- admitió el.-

Serena lo volteo a ver, y le dio una mirada de confusión.

-dime por que regresaron.-

-creí que yo hacia las preguntas bombón.-

-bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-bueno cosas comunes, porque no comienzas por platicarme ¿como te la viste después de que nos fuimos?-

-¿Cómo me la vi?- serena rio.- bueno si a lo que te refieres es que si hice una fiesta o me puse a llorar, pues realmente fue ... extraño, tuve un buen amigo que se largo en un instante, eso fue duro.-

Seiya sonrió.

Seya le estuvo preguntando unas cosas más a serena, como, "¿Cómo era un día normal, de una "chica normal"?, y cosas tontas para ella, pero importantes para él.

-bueno es suficiente, ya casi se va a acabar la hora, y aun no me has respondido a mi pregunta principal.-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cuál es la razón de que volvieran?, bueno, digo, así como así, dejar tu planeta para irte a vivir a un mundo algo extraño, no es una decisión fácil de tomar.-

-extrañábamos el planeta, este planeta es... único, tiene algo especial, y personas especiales.-

Ella comenzó a sentir incomodidad, no porque se sintiera incomoda con seya, de hecho se sentía cómoda con él. Pero ella recordó que no era correcto manejar por cierto lado las cosas.

-seya, ¿todos están consientes de lo que hicieron?-

-si.- contesto con una sonrisa.- por supuesto, este planeta es único, el nuestro es muy bello, pero los humanos son una especie única que no hay en planetas como el mío.-

-¿entonces eres un extraterrestre?- dijo serena con miedo fingido en la voz y alejándose un poco de él.-

Seya se echo a reír.

-sabes a que me refiero, en tal caso tú también serias uno.-

-mmm.- ella hizo una mueca.- ¿y están todos consientes de lo que van a hacer?-

-aghh, vas a empezar como una mama regañona.-

Serena abrió la boca como si eso fuera un insulto.

-agh, no seas bobo, simplemente quiero dejar muy en claro que...-

-primero.- dijo interrumpiendo.- déjame exponer mi...parte, después oiré la tuya.-

La rubia asintió con la cabeza con una mueca.

-de acuerdo. Escucha tienes que ponerte primero a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva, y luego de otra, ¿ok?, piensa como líder bombón, tienes que ver qué es lo mejor para el planeta y para tu equipo.-

-¿y no es lo que estoy haciendo ya?-

-no, solo, mira, a veces tienes que hacer lo que sea _necesario _para ganar.-

Serena alzo su ceja confundida.

-¿recuerdas cuando...? ... bueno antes de que conociera a sailor moon, cuando a las personas les quitaban sus semillas estelares y se convertían en zombis, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, teníamos que hacer lo _necesario, _lo necesario para salvar al mundo, lo necesario para no hacer las cosas más grandes.-

-si, pero resulta que yo si pude regresarles sus semillas, y aquellos zombis regresaron a ser humanos otra vez. Así que siempre que yo pueda hacer lo "necesario".- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.- las cosas seguirán como están.-

-agh bombón eres más testaruda de lo que imagine, me sorprendes, deberías de convertirte en política o algo así.-

- no sé como tomar eso.-

Seya suspiro, realmente no sabía cómo hacerle entender a serena que lo mejor era que luchen juntos, que darien pudiera prestarle del poder del planeta tierra.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la que no quieres que luchemos?-

-¿a qué te refieres ahora?

-bueno, ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a que entremos en el campo de batalla?, ¿de verdad te importo tanto? ¿Al grado de que pongas la seguridad del planeta en segundo término?-

-wow, admiro tu autoestima.-

-no has respondido a mis preguntas.-

-seya, ¿es enserio?..- basto con mirarlo para saber que esperaba de verdad una respuesta.- yo solo veo por la seguridad de los demás, y me hice una promesa a mi misma que no pienso romper.-

-¿Cuál?-

Serena dubito.

-que ninguno de mis amigos volverá a morir delante de mí, o por protegerme.-

Hubo un silencio.

-seya ¿no lo comprendes?, esto es mucho más difícil para mí de lo que lo aparento, yo...no quería esto. Y si es mi deber voy a hacerlo bien, he cometido muchos errores, no... Me he comportado como debería, en el pasado... sucedieron cosas que no debieron pasar, yo debí hacer algo pero no pude, o mi misma estupidez me impidió hacerlo, y no volveré otra vez por ahí.- soltó las palabras atropelladamente.-

-entonces mantén tu promesa.-

Ella le dio una mirada de confusión.

-escucha bombón, mira...tómalo de esta forma. ¿Qué sucede cuando una persona te molesta? ¿Puedes ignorarla ¿no? ¿Pero qué sucede cuando ya no es una persona, sino dos o tres o cinco?, se vuelve más difícil y molesto y entonces debas mudarte de escuela o llamar a la policía.-

-no es lo mismo.-

-si lo es, solo que no quieres aceptarlo.-

- es que no solo se trata de ganar seya, se trata de que menos personas estén involucrados en esto.-

Seya torna los ojos.

-esto es más que un simple berrinche... hace unos años, me toco pelear con una mujer malvada llamada Beryl, al principio era nada mas yo, luego conocí a marte,... conocí a tuxedo mask, pero no sabía si era enemigo o aliado, era...confuso, después se integro jupiter, y al último venus.-

-¿lo ves?- dijo seya insistiendo.-

-si, ¿y sabes que paso después?..¿Cuando fuimos seis, cuando ya éramos un equipo? Murieron seya, todos, excepto yo. Siempre pasa lo mismo seya, seamos seis o diez, es igual. El resultado es el mismo, y yo...- hizo una pausa por que dudo de su voz.- no sé si pueda soportarlo otra vez.- continuo con voz quebrada.-

Ella se volteo hacia el juego de baloncesto otra vez porque una lágrima le broto de sus ojos.

-Serena...- le tomo la mano.- yo... puedo prometerte es que no te quedaras sola...luchando, la...vez anterior me quede contigo hasta el final y lo sabes.-

Ella volteo su mirada hacia él y apoyo su mano sobre la de el sin pensar.

-seya...te lo agradezco, pero no quiero ser egoísta, es mejor que tú y tus hermanos estén a salvo, fuera de esto. Lo siento seya, pero...no...Puedo.-

- lo entiendo, yo...hubiera hecho lo mismo, y acepto _tu_ decisión.-menciono lo ultimo haciendo énfasis en "tu".- bombon... no te preocupes, ¿si?, además, no creo que amenaces a tu novio ¿o sí?-

Serena entendió a que se refería, darien tenía la última palabra.

-no te atreverás a hablar con él ¿verdad?-

El no respondió, y en su lugar tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-entonces... no entiendo porque te molestaste en venir a hablar conmigo.- dijo con un ligero tono de molestia.-

La sonrisa de seya se desvaneció y serena se soltó de la mano de seya al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba.

-pero aun así, te agradezco de haberme sacado de mi clase de trigonometría.- dijo con una pizca de alegría.-

Ella se levanto y se fue, era hora de ir a otra clase. Cuando seya recordó que también tenía clases, se levanto y la imito.

En las clases y en los pasillos los "three light" eran ligeramente acosados por las chicas del instituto, se veían "discretamente" chicas volteándolos a ver, o soltando risitas cuando pasaban al lado de alguno. O algún comentario típico, "el comparte conmigo dos clases", "se sienta al lado de mi", "le ayude a responder una pregunta en clase". Incluso se veían una que otra escena de celos entre las parejas de novios de la escuela. Ese día los chicos estaban algo irritados, sobre todo los más "galanes", aquellos muchachos cuales eran los "ceméntales" de la escuela y todas las chicas querían con ellos, pero ese día parecía como si apenas fueran notados. Y en los casilleros de los hermanos cantantes no podía faltar "alguna" carta de amor.

-voy a invitarlo a salir.- decía mina decidida mientras caminaba con su grupo de amigas dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.-

-¿a quién?- pregunto la pelinegra con interés.-

-pues a Yaten.-

Raye rio.

-¿Qué? ¿Dudas de que me diga que no?..- dijo mina ofendida.-

-¿Qué no lo había hecho antes?-

Mina miro a su amiga con ojos de pistola.

-¿te callas?- pido la rubia.-

-pienso que muchas chicas ya lo han de haber invitado a salir.- opino lita.-

-¿tu crees? ¿Quien se atrevió?- chillo mina.-

-deberías intentar otra cosa, como estudiar.- dijo amy.-

- si, amy tiene razón mina, emm, excepto con lo de estudiar... ¿Por qué no pruebas algo mas...inusual? por ejemplo prueba con el coqueteo lejano. Ya sabes, el "te miro y luego no te miro, te miro y no te miro..." hasta que reaccione.-

-¿eso probaste tu ¿no?, bueno como te funciono lo hare.- dijo mina muy enserio.-

Serena se sonrojo y sus amigas rieron.

-y...bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer sere?- pregunto la rubia.-

-bueno pues...-

-¡serena!- interrumpieron sus amigas, menos mina que se la tomaba enserio.-

-agh, después hablaremos, ya que a estas amargadas no les interesa.- expresó mina.-

Serena rio. Y le guiño el ojo a su amiga en forma de complicidad, ella bromeaba...en parte.

-serena, habrá una reunión hoy en el templo a las cinco, ¿vendrás verdad?- pregunto la pelinegra vacilando.-

-creo que no tengo nada más que decir raye, ese molesto de seya no dirá otra cosa masque no sea lo que siempre dice.-

-ve serena, si vas así tendrás la oportunidad de contradecir a seya.- pidió amy.-

Serena le sonrió a su amiga.

El tiempo transcurrió y el sol iba cambiando de posición, llego la tarde y era la hora de reunirse todos en el templo hikawua.

Ya habían llegado casi todos y estaban sentados esperando a la única persona que faltaba, serena tsukino.

-serena está tardando más de lo normal, no vendrá.-

-no creo que no venga, mina, a mi me pareció que si iba a venir.- contesto amy.-

-tal vez aun esta molesta.- señalo Taiki.-

-yo hable con ella, pero no me dijo exactamente si iba a venir.- agrego darien.-

-¿entonces?- pregunto lita.-

-supongo que pues... ¿comenzaremos?- dijo raye dubitativa.-

-supongo que si.- musito Yaten.-

-bueno, ¿entonces...- dijo seiya pero fue interrumpido por el comunicador de raye.-

-¡serena! ¿Qué es lo que...?- contesto raye con preocupación.-

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y por cierto, debo informarles que he escrito mal seiya haha, esk me di cuenta hace un capitulo, y lexie haha me lo recordó otra vez, pero como ya lo tenia escrito y también este, y creo ke una parte del que viene pues no lo pude cambiar, esk me da flojera andar buscando todos los seyas y cambiarlo por seiyas jaja, y no encontre esa aplicación de Word para reemplazar, y mis amigas no saben..y se me olvido esa clase en informática de la prepa donde decía donde...y ay D: . Bueno pues asi lo dejare por este capitulo y creo una parte del ke viene. Haha :D. lo siento. Error mio.

Pero bueno.. entre otras cosas.. a por cierto bueno me han preguntado (Lexie : gracias por leer mi historia ;) ) de que si a Darien se le ocurrieraa desobedecer a su novia , hahaha como lucharían los three light si vuelven al tenebroso campo de pelea, ¿Cómo sailors? ¿o como guerreros?.. bueno pues tengo que de deciros que... aa descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo ;) . Haha. Bueno espero ke sea al siguiente, esk luego no cabe en siete hojas, y tengo k cortar en la parte mas emocionante y bueno so.. a y otra personita especial que agradezco también por leer (gigichiba) que me dijo que espera que no venga ese sexy seiya a revolver todo , hahaha x) . bueno pues también debo deciros que.. (: , esta una _historia diferente_, _no lo mismo d siempre._.. que bueno, ya pronto se hira desenlazando quien o _quienes_ son los dichosos enemigos, Bueno gracias por todo. Que les vaya de maravilla en este inicio de semana : D .


	7. Estres

Hola les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero les agrade.

Nueva Luna

Capitulo Seis

-¡serena! ¿Qué es lo que... contesto raye con preocupación.-

Al tiempo que dijo el nombre de la rubia todos se acercaron alrededor de la pelinegra para ver por la pantalla del comunicador.

-shh... lo siento es que estaba en camino, por la plaza central número diez, pero entonces vi a un montón de gente salir gritando y diciendo "¡un monstruo!", entonces entre, pero... casi _no lo he visto,_ vuela, y hay unas personas en el suelo... - en ese momento todos se pararon y empezaron a correr hacia los vehículos. - necesito que vengan... espera no hables, creo que...- musitaba rápidamente Sailor moon.-

Ella estaba en una esquina de una pared ocultándose de lo que sea que fuese el enemigo, como no sabían nada de él, era peligroso que lo enfrentase ella sola, así que en el minuto que se vio libre tomo el comunicador y llamo a raye.

Sailor moon en el comunicador:

-espera no hables, creo que...- ella dio unos pasos hacia delante saliéndose de su escondite por que le pareció ver una sombra gigante volando hacia el techo.-

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Los chicos estaban corriendo hacia los vehículos, darien tenía el suyo estacionado adelante en la carretera y los three light a un lado. Estaban como a un metro de llegar cuando escucharon a raye que veía atenta a la pantalla del comunicador gritar.

-¡sere a tras de ti!- grito con desesperación.-

Serena tenia la pantalla del comunicador frente de ella, apuntando hacia su rostro y raye miro detrás de sus hombros una cosa gigante venir tras de sailor moon.

*Sailor moon apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando una fuerza la empujo hacia delante y la "cosa" cayó encima de ella. Ella por el impacto soltó el comunicador que cayó al piso. El monstruo la giro hacia adelante quedando ella boca arriba, el "monstruo" que de cerca parecía como un murciélago gigante se acerco al cuello de ella ... y lo último que recordó sailor moon es que estaba tratando de quitárselo de encima, cuando de pronto... todo comenzó a oscurecer .*

En ese instante que fue como un segundo, darien se hacía acercado a raye para mirar lo que estaba pasando, pero el comunicador había caído al piso, y lo único que se veía desde la posición de donde cayó, eran las piernas de sailor moon cubiertas con sus botas blancas, ella las movía como si tratara de luchar contra algo. _"la tiene_".

Fue otro segundo más. Y ellos ya estaban dentro de los vehículos dirigiéndose a todo lo que podían hacia la plaza número diez.

Los chicos habían llegado al lugar y mientras corrían, las chicas y tuxedo mask se habían transformado. Los hermanos cantantes se mantenían detrás de ellos corriendo, si, no podían pelear pero podían ayudar con otra cosa.

Entraron y lo primero que hicieron era buscar a serena con la mirada por todas partes.

Comenzaron a correr, la plaza estaba vacía, no se veía nada, pero en eso doblaron una esquina de un local, donde daba al centro de la plaza, había locales pegados en las paredes del lugar, había unas escaleras eléctricas en el fondo, y por ultimo unas cuantas personas en el suelo que parecían no reaccionar.

-¡sailor moon!- grito desesperadamente tuxedo mask mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, que yacía en el piso a unos cuantos metros y lograba captar que ella tenía una extraña mancha en sus manos y cuello.-

Las sailor scauts iban a seguirle pero en ese instante vieron el monstruo que bajo volando y se detuvo justo frente a ellas.

Los three light habían seguido a tuxedo mask.

En otro segundo las sailor scauts se encontraban luchando con el murciélago humano.

Se hacía llamar "flyman".

-¡serena despierta!- musito tuxedo mask en desesperación.-

Él, la había tomado por la cabeza y la había acunado hacia él, lo primero que hizo además de desesperarse fue tomar su pulso, que aun tenia pero era débil.

Seiya estaba llamando a una ambulancia.

Taiki y Yaten estaban igualmente desesperados, las chicas estaban luchando, sailor moon estaba convaleciente en los brazos de un tuxedo mask igualmente desesperado y casi esquizofrénico.

Sailor moon estaba con los ojos cerrados, tenía sangre en el cuello y en las manos, como si hubiera empezado a sangrar por el cuello y se lo hubiera tocado para detener la sangre.

Tuxedo mask, que por un momento se había olvidado de lo que estaba aprendiendo apenas en su carrera de medicina, (que no era mucho porque aun cursaba el primer año). Tenía que revisar su pulso, su respiración, y... ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tenía que llegar rápido la ambulancia si no ella podía... el pensamiento más horrible de su vida paso por la mente del muchacho. Reacciono y rápidamente rasgo un trozo de su capa y con este apretó la herida que sailor moon tenía en su cuello.

-despierta, despierta, despierta, tienes que despertar.-repetia tuxedo mask.-

-no debe tardar más la ambulancia.- dijo Yaten con preocupación.- pero primero deben de derrotar al monstruo, las personas no deben verlo.-

Tenían como unos dos minutos para derrotar al enemigo antes de que llegara la ambulancia, sino es que menos tiempo.

Seiya se encontraba muy preocupado, y no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente, no podía ayudar a las chicas que luchaban contra esa cosa, y... no podía ayudar a serena.

Las sailor scauts se encontraban luchando, dando unos cuantos ataques, pero el monstruo era rápido y también volaba.

-tienes que ir.- dijo seiya.- yo la cuidare.-

Tuxedo mask lo miro a los ojos, seiya pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de darien que estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que iba a derramar, y darien pudo ver la preocupación y un sentimiento más en los ojos de seiya, darien sabía que tenía que hacer. Lo sentía por serena, la amaba y no le agradaba que se enojara con él, pero esto no debía de estar pasando, ella veía por la seguridad de los demás, pero no por la ella. Y él creía que era tiempo de cambiar eso.

-aprieta con fuerza esto.- decía refiriéndose al trapo que apretaba contra el cuello de ella.-

Seiya cambio de lugar con tuxedo mask, este ultimo tuvo que ir corriendo a ayudar a las demás sailor scaut.

-ya viene la ambulancia.- dijo Taiki.- se escucha la sirena.-

Voltearon los tres chicos hacia las sailor scauts pero ya habían derrotado al enemigo y ya se habían quitado su transformación.

Seiya rápidamente le quito el broche a sailor moon para que ella volviera a la normalidad.

Darien corrió hacia serena.

Los paramédicos corrieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella, con algunas señas de las chicas que les gritaban "¡por aquí!, ¡rápido!".

Las personas que se encontraban en el piso comenzaron a despertar, y a levantarse.

"me siento débil", "¿Qué paso?", "¿Cómo llegue aquí?" "me duele la cabeza" "me duele el cuello" se escuchaba decir a algunas personas

Mientras dos paramédicos llegaban con una camilla naranja, y la acostaban con cuidado, uno les preguntaba rápido.

-¿Qué paso aquí, y toda esta gente?-

-no lo sabemos, nuestra amiga nos llamo y de pronto se corto la comunicación, supusimos que algo andaba mal, así que venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, cuando llegamos aquí la encontramos así, y a toda la demás gente.- soltó las palabras raye rápidamente.-

Eso fue lo primero que a la pelinegra se le vino a la mente, cosa que gran parte era cierta solo omitió la parte que las personas no debían saber.

Los paramédicos tenían a serena en la camilla, así que comenzaron a subirla a la ambulancia.

-¿un familiar? ¿Algo cercano?-

-soy su novio.- dijo darien rápidamente.-

-si ya veo, acompáñame.-

Darien fue corriendo con el paramédico hacia la ambulancia que encendió su sirena y comenzó a andar rápidamente.

Los jóvenes fueron al hospital en el coche de los three light, la gente se encontraba bien, los paramédicos habían mandado a otra ambulancia para revisar a las personas.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido que nadie era capaz de explicarse lo que había pasado. La pregunta era esa. ¿Qué había pasado?, no lo sabían, ¿Por qué serena tenía esa herida en el cuello?, ¿Por qué había hecho eso el enemigo?, bueno el monstruo era un murciélago, y los murciélagos atacan mordiendo, ¿pero qué es lo que realmente buscaba el enemigo en las personas?, siempre buscan algo, la energía, los espejos de los sueños, las semillas estelares,.. algo, pero ellos jamás habían visto lo que realmente _ellos querían _de las personas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital en el área de urgencias los doctores sabían que lo había que hacer una transfusión sanguínea. Como no estaban los padres de serena y darien era el familiar más cercano y mayor de edad así que le solicitaron hacer la transfusión, el firmo, y les adelanto que ella era o+.

Habían dado las seis de la tarde y los jóvenes estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando a que algún doctor saliera y les diera noticias. Tuvieron que inventar una historia gracias a la ayuda de las personas que no recordaban casi nada, excepto un "murciélago que rondaba la plaza y atacaba a las personas", eso fue lo que las personas dijeron a los paramédicos, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que fue un ataque de murciélagos, por lo que tuvieron que aplicarle una vacuna a todas las personas incluyendo a serena.

Raye había dado aviso a los padres de serena que se encontraban en un viaje y regresaban ese mismo día pero en la noche, mama Ikuko se preocupo mucho, pero raye les hizo saber que fue solo un "ataque de murciélago" que le habían aplicado la vacuna y que todo iba bien hasta ahora y que les mantendría informados hasta que llegasen. Ella misma llamo a casa de serena donde se encontraba Sammy para ver si estaba bien, y a pesar de que el raye le dijo que no era necesario que viniera, el niño parecía tan testarudo como su hermana...

Cada minuto que pasaba, cada segundo, era preocupante, todo el estrés se había juntado en los chicos, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados en cada uno de ellos, los recuerdos... el no saber quién era el enemigo, ¿Por qué no daba la cara? , muchas preguntas emanaban de sus mentes.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con mi hermana?-

Todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz, y por supuesto era Sammy, que acababa de llegar y se encontraba preocupado.

-estará bien, no te preocupes, el doctor saldrá en un momento y nos dirá que está bien.- aseguro amy.-

El niño se tranquilizo un poco y sentó al lado de amy.

Darien se encontraba sentado con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas. Aunque él _hubiera_ no existe resultaba bastante aterrador.

Los minutos seguían pasando y todos se encontraban aun mas estresados. Era demasiado.

-¿serena tsukino?- pregunto un doctor que paro en medio de sala.-

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Y el doctor se dirigió hacia ellos. Tenía una expresión extraña en la mirada.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien?- dijo darien rápidamente.-

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, es un poco corto, pero el que sige lo subiré mas rápidamente ;).

Gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews.

Y tengo qe decir... bueno, analang: gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y postear , qe bueno que te este gustando la historia, bueno.. espera a lo qe vieenee ! :D , Mayilu: buenas tus suposiciones ¿ehh!, haha siento dejar todo en la intriga, : ( bueno espero qe en el siguiente capitulo quepa un poco mas de lo que vendrá, gracias por pasar :) me alegra ke te este gustando, y .. gigichiba: ajajaja, gracias pr pasar, y bueno.. : D . tendras qe esperar un poco mas ;) , y tratare cn toda mi imaginación de actualizar FAST. , y... Lexie!: ahahaha yeeah! Por las qe amamos Glee!. Haber si los three ligth se integran al grupo glee, asi yo creo qe podrían ganar las nacionales de una vez y vencer a vocal adrenaline . :D wwi. Hahaha x) .

Bueno gracias a todas miiiil , y bueno estén atentas, por que actualizare FAST and FURIOUS. (:


	8. Hospital

Hola, gracias a mis queridas lectoras, y les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Advertencia: es un poco largo!

.

**Nueva Luna**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

Los minutos pasaban y todos se encontraban estresados. Era demasiado.

-¿serena tsukino?- pregunto un doctor que paro en medio de sala.-

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Y el doctor se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien?- dijo darien rápidamente.-

-bueno, debo informarles que su estado es estable.- hubo un suspiro de parte de los chicos.- pero perdió mucha sangre y tuvimos que ponerle una transfusión, por ahora está débil y tendrá que estar en observación por lo que tendrá que pasar una noche aquí, si todo esta correcto mañana le será dado el alta. Aunque necesitamos la autorización de sus padres.-

- mis padres están de viaje pero llegaran en unas horas, están en un vuelo hacia aquí.- soltó Sammy.-

-ya veo, bueno cuando lleguen que pasen a recepción y firmen la autorización, les mantendré informados.-

-gracias doctor.- dijeron todos.-

-¿no podre pasar a verla?- interrumpió darien.-

-solo dos personas.-

-ve con darien Sammy.- pidió amy.-

Sammy asintió y se puso a un lado de darien.

-síganme, con permiso.- lo último les dijo el doctor asintiendo la cabeza hacia los demás muchachos.-

El doctor los guio por un largo pasillo y unas escaleras arriba, una enfermera le llamo en el camino y el doctor se disculpo y le dijo a otra enfermera que los llevara hacia el cuarto de la señorita tsukino. La enfermera los dejo justo en la puerta, les dedico una sonrisa amable y se retiro.

Darien y Sammy se detuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta blanca. El pelinegro giro la perilla de la puerta.

Su mirada topo con una cama de hospital y al lado de esta había un tubo de color aluminio, que el reconoció como suero y este estaba conectado a las venas de la chica que el amaba.

El dio un paso hacia adelante y se giro un poco para cerrar la puerta con cautela sin hacer ruido, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, con dubitación y poso sus ojos hacia la mujer, la única mujer que podía hacerlo sentir de la manera en la que él se sentía ahora. El sintió un nudo en su garganta, sentía impotencia, culpa, tristeza, dolor,. . .y amor, en su rostro se podía reflejar un mar de emociones, pero en ese momento lo que más importaba para él era ella, solo ella, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que iba a estarlo, se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella para poder tocarla, y acaricio su rubio cabello que caía sobre su almohada, el miraba su rostro con ternura, se veía tan dulce dormir, el noto que estaba mas pálida de lo normal , "ha perdido mucha sangre", recordó darien respondiéndose a si mismo su pensamiento. En la habitación reinaba un silencio, y cuando el pudo notarlo sintió dolor en su corazón, por que donde estaba ella jamás reinaba el silencio o la tristeza.

El volteo a ver a Sammy, y el niño se encontraba en la orilla de la cama mirando a su hermana, el muchacho lo miro con ternura, el hermano menor de su novia, que normalmente se pasaba molestándola ahora se encontraba triste y no podía olvidar la cara de desesperación con la que llego al hospital, era doloroso. Sus miradas se toparon y darien sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio los ojos cristalizados del niño, de pronto se vio invadido por una extraña sensación, el nunca había convivido con hermanos, o primos, no sabía lo que era tenerlos, pero en ese momento lo supo.

"estará bien", articulo el muchacho con sus labios, en un intento de tranquilizar a Sammy. Este asintió con la cabeza con una mueca, darien poso sus labios en la frente de serena, y después se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose al niño

-es mejor que la dejemos dormir.- susurro darien.- cuando despierte regresaremos.-

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, mientras darien daba unos pasos hacia la puerta con resignación, pero en gesto de despedida desde donde está el hermano de serena alcanzo a acariciar uno de sus pies por encima de la blanca sabana que la cubría desde los pies hasta el ombligo, ella traía puesta una bata de hospital, blanca con pequeños lunares azules. El niño estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando una voz apenas audible lo llamo.

-Sammy.- llamo serena con voz débil.-

Su hermano la vio con sorpresa.

Darien que estaba parado esperando a Sammy se adelanto con prisa hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿serena?... ¿Cómo... como te sientes?- pregunto Sammy con voz temblorosa, pareciera que tenía ganas de llorar.-

La rubia dirigió la mirada a darien y sintió alegría y tristeza de que estuviera allí.

.- musito ella volviendo la mirada a su hermano.- estoy...bien.- ella sonrió débilmente.-

Ella lo miro con preocupación, se sentía mal de hacer pasar a su hermano menor por esto.

El niño le dedico una mueca, pero trato de convencerse de que su hermana estaría bien, el mismo doctor había dicho que podía ser dada de alta mañana mismo.

-lo estarás.- musito Sammy.- el doctor dijo que mañana saldrías de aquí, y hable con nuestros papas, no tardan en venir, ¿prométeme que estarás bien si?,.- soltó atropelladamente

-Sam, no es... necesario que te pongas sentimental, estoy bien.- mascullo serena en un intento de alegrarlo.-a ti no te queda eso, hermano tonto.-

Sammy le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana.

-bueno, eso espero tonta.- dijo el niño más tranquilo.-

-además no debieron alertar a nuestros padres, se preocuparan.-

-¿y no es para tanto?- pregunto Sammy con un toque de sarcasmo.-

-cállate.- le respondió serena con una sonrisa.-

-ahora mismo tengo que llamarles y decirles que te he visto y no parece que te vayas a ir al otro mundo.-hablo el niño más animado ya.- volveré al rato.-

-bueno, aquí te estaré esperando.- la rubia le dedico una sonrisa de labios apretados.-

Sam se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue.

Darien quien contemplaba la escena ahora con una sonrisa, se acerco más a serena. Y le dio un beso en su frente.

El se hizo un poco para atrás para poder verla a los ojos.

Ella acerco la palma de su mano y la reposo sobre la mejilla de él. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un instante.

-no estés triste, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.-

El puso su mano sobre la de ella. Y cerró los ojos un segundo.

-te amo.- fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

El pudo decirle muchas cosas, como que había recibido un gran susto, que casi sentía que su alma se salía de su cuerpo, o que se imagino tantas cosas que... no lo hubiera soportado. Pero lo que él quería en ese momento era que ella supiera que él la amaba, y a veces una palabra basta para decir muchas cosas, y esa palabra, le decía que el la necesitaba, la quería, y que no podía vivir sin ella.

Serena se limito a mirarlo fijamente, y no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

-lo siento darien, no debí hacerte pasar por esto, fue mi culpa.-

El alzo frunció una ceja con confusión. El no quería que ella sintiera culpa, no quería que ella se mortificara por él, solo quería que ella supiera lo importante que era para él.-

-no fue tu culpa, nada es tu culpa mi amor.- dijo el acariciando la mano de ella que posaba en su mejilla.- nunca te mortifiques por nada que pase conmigo.-

-es una petición muy difícil.-

-solo...quiero que estés bien ¿si?, nada me importa más que tu.-

-eso... es un compromiso, y lo sabes.-

-lo sé amor.- dijo el dándole una hermosa sonrisa.- y eso te compromete a que te den el alta mañana.- susurro el acercándose a su rostro, topando frente con frente y posando su mirada en sus ojos azules.-

Sus miradas recorrían sus rostros, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-te amo.- expreso el.-

-yo más.-

-eso tiene discusión.- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa de lado.-

Antes de que ella pudiera debatir algo, el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, dándose un beso tierno pero lleno de amor, y necesidad, era difícil de explicar.

Unos minutos después llego la enfermera porque serena tenía que dormir, darien salió a la sala de espera y vio que Sammy ya había informado a todos que su hermana estaba bien, estable. Una hora después llegaron los padres de serena, su madre les agradeció a todos y les dijo que podían retirarse a sus casas, que mañana había clases... todos se fueron retirando menos darien que se quedo parado en la puerta de entrada. Kenji, el padre de serena estaba en recepción recibiendo informes de la secretaria acerca de su hija y de lo que había ocurrido.

-vamos hijo, ve a descansar, yo te prometo avisarte cualquier cosa, aunque sé que mi hija estará bien, gracias a ti.-

Darien hizo una mueca, el se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo.

-ninguno estamos exentos de un accidente hijo, ve a casa.- dijo mama Ikuko con voz maternal.-

El muchacho asintió y se despidió.

Tiempo después informo la enfermera que podían ir a casa, que lo que paso con serena no era grave e iba a estar bien. De todas maneras Ikuko pidió quedarse con su hija, así que kenji se fue a casa con su hijo.

En fin, había sido un día demasiado estresante, para todos, y lo peor es que nadie podía responderse lo que había sucedido, esa era la pregunta final. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Ellos habían mentido a los doctores, bueno, en parte, pero realmente no fue un verdadero murciélago quien la ataco, sino un enemigo, ¿pero qué era lo que buscaba realmente el enemigo? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ni una respuesta. Parecía que esto se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Pasaron las horas sobre la ciudad que obscureció y la luna salió a posar sobre la tierra, las horas y horas pasaban hasta que el sol reemplazo a la luna. El sol lleno de fuego y luz, brillo sobre la ciudad que comenzaba a despertar, los niños iban de la mano con sus madres que los llevaban a la escuela, y los coches comenzaban a inundar las carreteras, era un nuevo día.

En el hospital dieron de alta a Tsukino, quien se encontraba vistiéndose en su habitación con una ropa que le había llevado su padre. Sammy se encontraba con Kenji en la sala del hospital esperando a que saliera serena. Unos minutos después la rubia salió del brazo de su madre, su papa y hermano se levantaron a saludarla. Después de haber liquidado la cuenta del hospital su padre se dirigió a buscar el auto para estacionarlo en la entrada del hospital para que su hija no tuviese que caminar mucho, en ese instante un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules entro por la puerta del hospital y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la rubia que lo veía con sorpresa.

-¡serena!- dijo el muchacho mirando a su novia con alegría.-

-Sammy, acompáñame a buscar a tu padre, que de seguro ya se le perdió el auto.- pidió Ikuko mientras giñaba un ojo a su hija en complicidad.-

Serena miro a su madre con una expresión divertida. Después dirigió su mirada a darien quien la abrazo.

-te extrañe.- expreso el.-

-yo también.- dijo ella soltando una risita.-

El se separo un poco de ella para después besarla. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor, pero rápido. Por que los padres de ella podían llegar en cualquier instante.

Y efectivamente, la mama de serena entro al hospital para indicarle a su hija que su papa la estaba esperando.

-lo siento jóvenes, pero así es, tú tienes que ir a descansar.- decía señalando a su hija.- y tu a la escuela.- esto último se lo decía a darien.-

-de acuerdo.- dijo darien resignado.-

-te veré mas tarde.- añadió el mientras miraba a la mujer de su vida.-

Serena asintió con una sonrisa y ambos tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos deberes con mala gana.

Pasaron las horas, muy aburridas para serena, que tenía que estar recostada en su cama, ella se sentía bien, pero tenía que descansar por órdenes del doctor. En la preparatoria jubban las cosas iban normales, las chicas entre clases y esto y el otro, no tenían tiempo de hablar, su amiga les había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndoles que ya le habían dado el alta en el hospital y que se encontraba bien, pero las muchachas aun tenían muchas cosas de que preocuparse. Darien en la universidad se sentía un poco más tranquilo porque sabía que serena se encontraba ya bien, estaba en su casa con su madre quien la iba a cuidar muy bien.

Así pasó el resto del día hasta que dieron un poco más del medio día, las tres de la tarde, y todos los jóvenes salían de sus escuelas. Darien se había propuesto ir a casa de serena después de clases, sin saber que sus amigas tenían la misma idea, aunque se lo sospechaba.

Pero al parecer las cosas cambiaron de planes, al verse confundido al salir de la universidad, vio a una persona que no esperaba ver, es más, nunca se imagino encontrárselo ahí. El muchacho camino a las afueras de la escuela donde alguien lo esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-no, solo quiero hablar contigo.-

El príncipe de la tierra se imagino de que.

Decidieron que ese no era el lugar más indicado para hablar, había mucha gente, y cualquier curioso podría escuchar algo. Así que decidieron irse a un lugar más tranquilo.

-bueno darien, tú te imaginaras de lo que quiero hablarte.-

-si, lo sé, pero... no sé cómo hacerlo.-

-¿entonces ya tomaste una decisión?- dijo el pelinegro con sorpresa.- eso es bueno.-

-tal vez sepas porque lo hice, lo que paso ayer me hizo tomar una decisión,... lo hice por que... las cosas no pueden seguir así, esto se está poniendo feo, y no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos, y... no quiero que suene egoísta pero... no estoy dispuesto a perderla.- "aunque implique a otras vidas" pensó.-

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, él entendía, "al final de todo serena era la que siempre se arriesgaba más."

-lo entiendo, son muchas cosas, y al final de todo es por la misma... causa.- parecía haber cambiado la frase mientras la formulaba.-

-de acuerdo, solo... dame tiempo. Necesito hablar con alguien y después los llamare para reunirnos.-

-de acuerdo.-

Las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto. Si tenían que luchar, lucharían todos juntos. Mientras darien veía a serena sentada en su cama, tratando de platicar con sus amigas, el se convencía mas de que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque ella se enojara, pero no podía dejarla desprotegida, esta vez iba a ser diferente, y el haría todo lo que pudiera por que así fuera.

El muchacho necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien era luna, la gatita que se encontraba echada en el borde de la cama de serena. Darien se acerco a ella, disimuladamente, y cuando tuvo oportunidad le susurro: "necesito hablar contigo, en mi departamento, ahora".

Luna salió del cuarto sin darse a notar, y darien se despidió de su novia y sus amigas. Serena supo que algo no andaba bien, el evadió mirarla a los ojos.

El pelinegro había llegado a su departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y encendió la luz. En eso vio la figura de la gatita en el marco de su ventana que estaba abierta.

-¡luna!-

- así es, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme que no puede saber serena?-

-no es que no quiero que lo sepa, bueno, no ahora, pero al final se dará cuenta, necesito que me ayudes luna, se que tú estás de acuerdo con ella, pero yo estoy desesperado, y quiero que sepas que lo que hago es por ella, no quiero que le pase nada otra vez.- dijo el joven con suplica en sus ojos.-

-lo sé.- respondió luna, y darien la miro con sorpresa.- sé lo que piensas, y también se a lo que se refiere seiya, se que serena no aceptara que tú los ayudes a regresar a luchar, pero es tu decisión darien, es tu planeta, y es tu cristal. Si tú deseas hacerlo yo te ayudare.-

-gracias luna, gracias.-

-yo tampoco deseo que le ocurra nada a serena, Artemis y yo aun no logramos saber absolutamente nada del nuevo enemigo, normalmente ellos dejan saber qué es lo que buscan, como en otras ocasiones, pero _ellos _no han dado ni siquiera la cara, exceptuando al tal "Félix", que apareció el otro día, pero aun así, no tenemos ni un tipo de información, las personas que fueron atacadas igual que sailor moon ese día, se encuentran bien ahora, igual que ella, pero eso es todo, lo que nos lleva al principio de nuevo, nada.-

El muchacho suspiro.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que debemos hacer?-

- no lo sé, pero creo que esperar a que ellos ataquen y eliminarlos no está funcionando.-

-¿entonces?-

-creo que debemos aplicar una nueva técnica.-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto darien con el ceño fruncido.-

- después hablaremos de eso, ahora tengo que decirte como otorgar los poderes a los nuevos guerreros.-

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Luna le estuvo dando instrucciones, y ejemplos, después de una larga charla, y haber aclarado muchos puntos, darien le dio las gracias

-pero debe ser esta misma noche, esta noche es especial porque se ha anunciado que los planetas se alinearan y esto sucede retiradamente, así que hay que aprovecharlo, porque se alinearan dando frente a la tierra, lo que te dará mas fuerza y tu cristal resplandecerá mas, ahora sabes que hacer, príncipe de la tierra... te deseo suerte y confió en ti, podrás hacerlo.- hablo luna con determinación.-

-gracias luna, nuevamente.-

-suerte.- dijo luna por ultimo y desapareció entre la ventana.

Luna llego a su casa, y al entrar a la habitación de serena descubrió que esta le había estado esperando, las chicas ya se habían ido, y solo estaba su dueña mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de sospecha.

-¿Dónde has estado luna?- refunfuño la rubia.-

- ¿tú no deberías estar dormida?, recuerda que el doctor solo te dio un día de descanso, por lo que mañana debes ir a la escuela.-

-no contestes una pregunta con otra pregunta, eso es de mala educación.-

-ay serena.- soltó unas risitas.- es bueno que sepas de modales.-

-sigues evadiendo mi pregunta, eso significa que...-

- no evado nada sere.- interrumpió la gata.- solo estaba de paseo, los gatos nos estresamos ¿sabes?, no podemos estar asinados como los humanos en una cama todo el día.-

-¿asinados?, estaba reposando, tu lo has dicho.- dijo serena fingiendo haber sido ofendida.- además... ¿tu qué?-

-¿yo qué?- repitió luna.- ya duérmete, ya se afecto tu sistema de coherencia.-

-aggh.- bufo la rubia.-

.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal.

Serena fue a la escuela sintiéndose mucho mejor, Algunos compañeros de clase, cuando le preguntaron el porqué de la falta del día anterior ella tuvo que mentir, bueno en parte, diciendo que estuvo enferma. En el transcurso del día y de las clases, en dos de ellas que compartía con seiya, el se dedico a darle miradas de suficiencia, que ella no entendía y miraba con sospecha, parecía como si él hubiera ganado una apuesta o algo así. Lo que ella en ese momento no comprendió.

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin a las dos y media de la tarde, todos los estudiantes salían de sus salones dirigiéndose a la salida, serena se sentía completamente bien, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ella se dirigió hacia su casillero para dejar sus libros y sacar unos libros en los que recordó con fastidio que tenia tarea, y en ese instante sonó su celular con un mensaje.

**JUNTA URGENTE. **

**Templo Hikawua, ahora mismo. .**

**. S, T, Y, D.**

Serena trago saliva, eso no sonaba bien, y antes de que se pusiera a hacer mil preguntas en su mente que no quería se dirigió a la salida, donde encontró al resto de sus amigas que estaban esperándola, pero nadie sabía de que se trataba, eso lo hacía más extraño todavía.

Veinte minutos después las chicas se encontraban en el templo hikawua, raye se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado para otro, mina solo estaba recargada en uno de los muros del templo con lita platicando, amy estaba sentada en las escaleras leyendo un libro para distraerse, y en el otro extremo estaba serena sentada en las escaleras con las manos en las rodillas.

Ella ni ninguna de ellas quería pensar que se trataba, pero no podían evitarlo, los chicos se estaban tardando mucho.

Pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera empezar a quejarse o a decir cualquier cosa... a la entrada del templo se podía ver a los cuatro chicos subiendo las escaleras del templo y dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Raye se detuvo de dar vueltas, mina y lita se pusieron de frente a ellos, amy cerró su libro y serena se levanto.

Estaba claro. Habían conseguido lo que querían.

Serena negó con la cabeza lentamente con los labios entrecerrados y por un segundo cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

Los cuatro muchachos se detuvieron enfrente de ellas.

.

* * *

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de Hoy, bueno hasta ahorita actualizando y escuchando música de Glee :) haha, debo decir que lo lamento pero esque tenia exámenes, y agh.. no tenia tiempo de escribir, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que me sea posible, ya que escribir para mi es mi hobbie favorito y aveces me obsesiono con la ortografía o con la coherencia y con la perfeccion, y tardo un poco mas : ) , de verdad espero que les guste el capitulo que escribi, y debo decir: GRACIAS por sus reviews y una amiga de argentina que me envio un inbox, de verdad GRACIAS, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo y me da inspiración, gracias a aquellas que me han agregado en autor favorito, historia favorita, autor alert, history alert y nose qe cosas mas, haha, gracias por su animo y ... agarranse! Viene lo bueno :D . muajajaj!.

Que la pasen increíble en esta semana!


	9. hacerlo bien

Hola de Nuevo, sé que he tardado en actualizar, lo siento : P . Pero ya sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo!, espero que sea de su agrado. Ah! y una aclaración las ( " " ) comillas... son pensamientos, de la persona que quien se esté hablando en ese momento. Pero no todas las comillas, hay unas para hacer aclaraciones o su uso común.

.

.

.

Nueva Luna.

.

Capitulo Ocho.

"How many times will I take for me to get it right."

.

.

Raye se detuvo de dar vueltas, mina y lita se pusieron de frente a ellos, amy cerró su libro y serena se levanto.

Estaba claro. Habían conseguido lo que querían.

Serena negó con la cabeza lentamente con los labios entrecerrados y por un segundo cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

Los cuatro muchachos se detuvieron enfrente de ellas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero un silencio en el cual sucedieron muchas cosas.

Serena miro a darien de una manera que él no supo si estaba enojada o triste, ella en efecto, no sabía cómo se sentía en realidad, lo que pudo sentir físicamente fue un nudo en la garganta, como si alguien le apretara la tráquea, y no pudiera respirar, "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho" se repetía en sus pensamientos, sentía una culpa infinita, se sentía de alguna manera estúpida, ella era la princesa de la luna, la guerrera de las leyendas, y ni siquiera podía mantener a salvo a su equipo, a las personas que amaba ... ya era suficiente con que darien tuviera que luchar, y ahora ellos también..., ella debería de ser capaz de proteger al planeta, ser capaz de no poner a sus amigos en peligro, pero no podía, ella se sintió insignificante, sentía tantas cosas que no fue capaz de articular palabra.

Ahora sentía el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, junto con una culpa e impotencia.

-es necesario... decir algunas cosas.- pronuncio Taiki rompiendo el silencio.-

Las cuatro guerreras del planeta, tal vez no veían las cosas como serena, ellas estaban de acuerdo con eso, porque ellas solo podían recordar "debemos proteger a la princesa", pero esa princesa no deseaba ser protegida sino deseaba proteger a los demás.

-nosotros desde antes habíamos tomado una decisión, tomamos la decisión de proteger a este planeta, igual que ustedes,.- continuo Taiki.-

-ayer nos reunimos, y con el poder del cristal dorado, el poder del planeta tierra, les fue otorgado sus respectivos poderes, a cada uno de ellos, tienen los poderes de la tierra, sobre la tierra, el aire, fuego, agua, y la naturaleza, con eso... será un favor a punto nuestro .-

Todas esas palabras daban vueltas a la cabeza de serena, ella solo quería protegerlos, "¿Cuántas veces me tomara hacer las cosas bien?" ,pero.. , ¿Que puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficientemente bueno?" ,

-tendremos una ventaja ahora, el enemigo no sabe de nosotros, así que ahora podremos atacarle por la espalda.- dijo seiya con entusiasmo.-

-estaremos a mano.- secundo Yaten.-

-tenemos mucho que hablar este día, tendremos que cambiar nuestra técnica de ataque.- dijo luna.-

-¿a qué te refieres?.- dijo mina rompiendo el silencio de parte de las chicas.-

Ninguna de ellas había opinado algo respecto a que los muchachos se hubieran integrado a ellos, pero no era que pudieran decir "felicidades", realmente no había mucho que felicitar, esto era una batalla, era difícil y duro.

-Artemis y yo hemos estado platicando y creo que las cosas últimamente no han estado saliendo bien, el enemigo siempre está a un paso adelante que nosotros, y es hora de cambiar eso, necesitamos estar ahora nosotros dos pasos por delante de _ellos_ , debemos investigar donde tienen previsto su ataque y atacar nosotros primero, debemos vigilarlos e intentar sacarles la mayor información posible.-

-pero.. ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde van a estar?.- pregunto lita con incredulidad.-

-yo sé cómo hacerlo.- dijo raye con aplomo.-

-muy bien, entonces, todos aquí tenemos comunicadores, raye tú te encargaras de ver donde tiene el enemigo planeado su próximo ataque y todos nos comunicaremos para estar alertas.- continuo la gata.-

Raye asintió con la cabeza.

Por otra parte, darien seguía preocupado, serena no lo volteaba a ver, ella solo se limitaba a mirar a luna mientras hablaba pero aun seguía la expresión triste y enojada en su rostro, el se sentía mal de que ella estuviera enojada con él, tanto que ni siquiera le daba una mirada, tanto que probablemente el tendría que rogarle que la perdonara, pero el sabia que ella no aceptaría un "lo hice para protegerte" como excusa, ella no querría eso. Ahora el estaba en problemas.

-así que nos reuniremos aquí, y cuando rey tenga listo en donde será su próximo ataque, algunos de ustedes tendrán que ir y estar alertas, vigilando así para cuando ellos decidan que es el momento nosotros estaremos un paso por delante de ellos.- agrego el gato blanco.-

Seiya se sentía culpable, el no quería que su bombón sufriera, pero por eso lo hacía, el tenia que recordárselo era absurdo que esto trajera más problemas, "todos unidos, más posibilidades de ganar" el se trataba de convencer a sí mismo de que así iba a ser.

-y tendremos que vigilar muy bien cada movimiento extraño de alguna persona, como antes, que se mezclaban y se hacían pasar por algún ciudadano y la mayoría primero se acerca a su víctima y cuando este crea que es el momento ataca y eso es lo que debemos de vigilar, cualquier persona nunca antes vista por los alrededores, que no parezca local, no me refiero que se abalancen al primer turista que vean, no, pero si como les dije vigilar .- señalo luna.- y ... raye nos ayudara mucho que captes la presencia del enemigo para compararla con alguna persona en debido momento.-

Raye asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

Serena solo suspiro. " No tenía nada que decir, claro, todos podían tomar sus decisiones propias, todos podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero estoy llegando al punto en que estoy harta. Estaba harta de que las cosas eran tan predecibles que no era necesario tener una bola de cristal ni los poderes de visión de raye para ver lo que iba a suceder, estaba claro, más claro que el agua. ¿Qué pasaría? ... Fácil, habíamos pasado por esto unas cinco o más veces, primero; evitaríamos que el enemigo obtuviera lo que quisiera de los pobres humanos indefensos, lucharíamos para derrotar a los enemigos que se nos pusieran en frente, y así seria por días y días, tal vez meses, mientras el enemigo iba buscando y al final encontrar lo que quisiera para poder destruir al planeta o tener ellos el control total del planeta. y como ultimo la batalla final, todos irían a luchar , todos irían con valentía sin saber si volverían de regreso, irían, lucharían con todo lo que tenían, con esfuerzo, con su propia alma, ¿alguno iba a morir?, tal vez, y después yo tendría que ver como mis amigos y mi novio se arriesgaban para defenderme, "yo", que tendría que ser más fuerte, fuerte para ser capaz de soportarlo yo misma, fuerte para hacer frente a lo que sea que fuera y luchar, para defender a las personas que amaba, al planeta, fuerte... fuerte.. ¿Cuántas veces me iba a tomar hacer las cosas bien? ¿Cuántas?, no, esta vez no tendría que ser así, esta vez será diferente, esta vez tendré que demostrar cuanto me importa, de lo que soy capaz, aun si tengo que ocultárselo a todos, incluso a la persona que más amo."

Ella tenía un plan en mente, lo que la tranquilizo por el momento.

Después de que luna y Artemis les hubieran dado las nuevas instrucciones, todos asintieron con la cabeza y hubo alguno que hizo una que otra pregunta, pero después comenzaron a despedirse por que tenían que ir a sus casas sino sus padres pedirían explicaciones, aun era medio día y hora de la comida.

Serena se despidió con un "adiós" y se fue junto con mina mientras que amy y lita iban platicando a unos pasos detrás de ellas, darien confirmo sus teorías al ver que ella solo había pasado de largo y ni siquiera le había mirado por lo menos.

-bueno.. Me voy, hasta luego.- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca.-

Los muchachos que habían observado la escena estaban apretando los labios conteniendo una sonrisa, no es que les agradase que estuvieran... enojados o algo así, bueno.. No a todos, pero les causaba gracia ver la cara de darien de "¿ahora qué hago?" .

El joven fue a paso veloz hasta estar a unos pasos atrás de donde platicaban lita y amy , y desde ahí alcanzo a visualizar a su novia.

-¡serena!.- llamo el muchacho.-

La interpelada se detuvo y volteo hacia donde había provenido la voz tan familiar.

-bueno... tienes cosas que arreglar, nos vemos después sere.- dijo mina mirándola con su expresión divertida.- hazte la difícil.- dijo esto último en un susurro y serena puso los ojos en blanco.-

Lita y amy siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar a mina y se fueron.

Darien camino acortando el espacio que había entre ellos.

-serena, ¿estas enojada conmigo?.- él sabía que era una pregunta tonta pero no sabía que decir.-

-no lo sé.- dijo ella después de unos segundos.-

-perdóname, sé que es lo último que tú querrías que hiciera, pero no te puedo decir que lo siento serena, tú sabes porque lo hice.-

-no lo sé darien, tu dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? .- dijo en un tono que causo que él no supiera que responder.-

-por que te amo.- fue lo único que él pudo responder .-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-no era necesario, no ... lo hiciste por eso...- ella se detuvo a observarlo.- ¿lo hiciste por eso? .-

-entiéndeme, yo... no tuve otra elección, ... cuando te vi ... ese día serena, en el suelo, inconsciente, ¡tenia tu sangre en mis manos!, no hay peor sensación que esa, no puedo ponerte en riesgo siempre.-

Ella reflejo en su rostro, en su frente, preocupación. Sintió culpa otra vez por hacerle sentir eso a él, lo amaba tanto y ver en ese mismo momento su rostro con preocupación y horror al recordar ese momento, ella no podía hacerle eso a él, y en ese instante sus planes flaquearon o cambiaron de rumbo.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella es ir y abrazarlo, quería hacerle sentir su amor hacia él. Ella paso sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, y tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para susurrar a su oído.

-tú, jamás me has puesto en riesgo, jamás.-

Ella puso su rostro frente al de él para poder ver sus ojos y para después besarlo, ambos se besaron por que ya era demasiado tarde, mucho en realidad, ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro, era una necesidad.

.

Y las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos, y así apenas habían pasado dos días, todos estaban intentando de acoplarse al nuevo plan, raye ocupaba su tiempo en el templo intentando descubrir un aura o una presencia maligna acechando en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero no podia ver nada,era como si el fuego estuviese vacio. Ella se encontraba sentada frente a las llamas del fuego en su zona de meditación en el templo, estaba profundamente concentrada intentando de nuevo encontrar algo, que el fuego le revelara algo..., en un instante sintio como su mente la arrastraba hacia una vivencia demasiado vivida, podia sentir,oler y ver lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y esto era lo que ella veia ;

Ella se veia en un mar de fuego , pero este no le causaba nada, como deberia de ocurrirte si estuvieras en uno, al contrario ella sentía una profunda paz, era una paz infinita la que sentía en esos momentos , pero de pronto la paz que sentía se fue yendo poco a poco para que en su lugar reinara el miedo, el temor, sentía como si alguien estuviera vigilándola todo el tiempo y ella no se pudiera dar diera cuenta, raye se giraba a su alrededor con desesperación tratando de ver algo, pero no había nadie, y comenzó a sentir algo peor , era como si ese alguien pudiera atacarla y ella ni con todos sus poderes pudiera causarle ni siquiera un pequeño rasguño, se sintio desesperada , ¿Quién demonios eres?, pregunto ella en sus pensamientos, no lo hizo en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de su propia voz rompiera aquella ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano.

-la pregunta es...- decía con un tono burlón.- ¿Qué soy yo?.- lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz estruendoso, a tal grado que raye se despertó de su meditación, y sintió como si alguien te despertara de golpe de un sueño profundo.-

Raye que estaba sentada se había caído de espalda con el grito de sus pensamientos, ella se incorporo y trataba de entender y darle sentido a lo que había "escuchado".

.

El celular de serena comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso.

-tengo que contestar.-

-noo.- pidió el.-

-puede ser importante.- interpuso la rubia.-

-puede que no.-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo de su abrazo para ir a la mesa donde había puesto su bolso, ... era raye.

Serena se puso su celular en el oído por unos segundos y todo lo que dijo fue "está bien" asintiendo con la cabeza para después colgar.

-¿que paso?.- dijo el frunciendo el seño.-

-era raye, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.-

-mmm, espero que no sea malo.-

-yo también.- dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano a su novio para ayudarle a que se levantara del sillón.-

El tomo su mano y se levanto. Pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y salieron del departamento para dirigirse hacia el templo hikawua.

.

Unos minutos después ya estaban todos reunidos ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?.- pregunto lita.-

-¿o que escuchaste?.- secundo Yaten.-

-si, de acuerdo, si me dejasen hablar podríamos aclarar todo más rápido ¿no creen?.- dijo raye.-

Todos se callaron y prestaron atención.

-bueno, estaba... meditando, me emergí como en un sueño, estaba yo sola, como en medio de un mar, y sentía una sensación, una sensación de miedo, pero no el tipo de miedo que le tienes a un fantasma, sino mas bien cuando estas cerca de un depredador, como el tipo de miedo que un humano le tiene a un león, entonces sentía que me estaba vigilando pero yo no le podía ver, trataba de verlo pero ... no podía, entonces tuve ganas de enfrentarlo pero yo sabía que ni con ninguna de mis fuerzas ni ningún poder podría hacerle siquiera un solo rasguño, me sentía perdida, y me desespere y le grite "¿quien eres tú?", y ... de pronto me contesto, "la pregunta es ... ¿Qué soy yo?", lo ultimo lo dijo tan fuerte que me despertó de golpe.- decía raye mientras entre pausas cerraba los ojos para recordar lo que sentía.-

Todos habían quedado escuchando atentamente cada palabra, pero tampoco encontraron una respuesta lógica.

-y por fin, el fuego sagrado me dijo donde se encontrarían, por que sentí la misma presencia en un lugar de la ciudad.-

-¿a qué te refieres con la "misma presencia"?.- pregunto enfatizando serena.-

-al miedo, a la impotencia, a la hostilidad, eso es la presencia que emana el enemigo.-

-¿y dónde van a atacar nuevamente?.-

-en una pastelería.-

-entonces... ¿Quién estará vigilando ahí?.- dijo mina.-

-zafo.- expreso serena.-

-no es algo de que pueda zafarse así de fácil serena.- dijo raye con sarcasmo.-

La rubia puso una mueca.

-pero puede sortearse.- dijo serena alzando una ceja.-

-me parece justo.- secundo mina.- hagámoslo en papelitos.-

-eso es muy infantil.- dijo Taiki.-

Todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno entonces tu iras .- le reto serena.-

-por eso decía que está bien sortearlo.- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.-

Todos escribieron sus nombres en pequeños trocitos de papel, los cuales una vez doblados los metieron dentro de un frasco y lo agitaron. Habían quedado que los primeros tres nombres que salieran iban a ir.

Raye iba a sacar los papelitos.

-bien, el primero que va ir es...- decía mientras desdoblaba el papel.- ..¡Amy!.-

-ay no, tengo que estudiar, que vaya otro.- propuso amy.-

-no, el que le toca le toca, ni modo.- dijo mina encogiendo los hombros.-

-el segundo que va ir es... .- continuo raye con tono de señor de la feria.- ¡Taiki!.. , y el tercero es... ¡mina!..- y raye se echo a reír.-

-aay noo!, tengo cosas que hacer!.-

-al que le toca le toca, ni modo.- repitió amy.-

Mina le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.- pregunto mina dirigiéndose a luna.-

-es fácil, les toco ir a una repostería... fácil, inscríbanse a un curso.-

-¿un..Curso?, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en un curso de repostería?, hablaría mal de mí.-

Sus hermanos se echaron a reír

-¿no puedo.. Simplemente pasearme por ahí, o comprar pasteles todos los días?.- continuo el joven , mientras ignoraba a sus hermanos.-

-no lo creo Taiki, solo haz lo que los demás harán, pudo haber sido peor, recuerda que hay chefs, tal vez ... quieras ser uno o algo así, no solo las mujeres cocinan, mira... ve a serena ella no sabe cocinar y es mujer.-

Los jóvenes se echaron a reír con las palabras de la gata.

-gracias luna.- decía la rubia con sarcasmo.-

-bueno... entonces ¿Por qué no vas tú?, te ayudara.-

-¿Por qué no quiero?.- le respondió serena con el mismo tono de voz. ¬¬'

-bueno está bien... iré yo.- dijo Taiki con resignación.-

.

Amy, mina y Taiki fueron a inscribirse en un curso en la repostería que raye les había indicado, estuvieron yendo por días en la tarde para tomar los cursos, pero estaban alertas, estaban vigilando, pero no veían nada inusual, hasta llegaron a creer que no iba suceder nada y estaban perdiendo el tiempo, se lo comentaron a luna, pero ella les dijo que no debían retirarse, por lo menos deberían esperar a ver si el enemigo se presentaba ahí, o en otro lugar, solo para asegurarse de que la presencia que había captado raye era la correcta o no, así que ellos decidieron esperar y seguir yendo a los cursos.

.

-así no es.- corrigió amy.-

-¿pues como entonces?.-

-no debiste vaciarlo todo, dijo que solo la yema, o sea lo amarillo del huevo por si no sabes.- dijo lo ultimo soltando risitas.-

-por supuesto que lo se.- le respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.-

-haay noo!, no me sale nada, ya se me fueron las cascaras adentro del cascaron!.- chillo mina.-

Los dos jóvenes se rieron.

-no se burlen!.- acuso la rubia.- tendré que ir por un colador.-

Mina salió de la habitación que estaba integrada por una barra grande de madera, donde estaban los ingredientes para hacer el pastel que tenían que preparar. Ella sabia donde tenía que ir por que le habían indicado los cajones donde se encontraban los utensilios principales para la cocina.

"Donde está... donde esta..." pensaba mina , mientras revolvía entre cucharones y otras utensilios de cocina que ni sabía que existían.

Hasta que escucho una voz, y ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

.

Serena estaba caminando por la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia una tienda de libros, le habían encargado comprar uno en la escuela, y para eso tenía que pasar por diferentes calles, las comunes de la ciudad, entre calles que tenían forma de " L " , al momento que iba a girar para dar vuelta en la esquina sintió chocar contra una pared con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto la había tirado al suelo, le tomo un segundo para analizar las cosas, pero era imposible, ella estaba caminado derecho e iba a girar, ni modo que se le hubiese atravesado una pared en medio de la calle, cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que no había topado contra una pared ... era un chico, y no estaba muy segura si lo era en realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy : ) , se que he tardado en subir un poquitín, pero esque realmente me encontraba asi :I , sin inspiración, pero el dia de ayer y hoy derrepente llego!, wwi!, y me puse a escribir como loca y en unos minutos ya tenia como cuatro o cinco paginas. Hahah x) .

Sección:

¿Sabías quee?

hahhah, en la repartición de los papelitos para haber quien iba a ir a la pastelería realmente hice unos papelitos y casualmente esos nombres me salieron! A amy y a Taiki juntos!, ¿será el destino?, . OMG! Y por supuesto a la entrometida de mina, hhaha.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos sus reviews. Debo agradecer a :

.

Shun2007 , muchas gracias , me superalegra que te haya gustado y pues ¡aquí está la continuación! Haha.

Karina, gracias por leer, espera un poqitoo ; ) , ya yayaya el siguiente capítulo tal vez sepan quién es el enemigo : ( . haha

Analang , gracias, prometo no tortúrate ... mucho hahahha

Gigichiba, ¿cruel?¿yo?, para nada! , .. ¿o quien? Hahahahha,

Lexie: sabes qeee? Me recordaste esa canción de get it rigth, y creo que en esta historia le va de lujo a serena, desde el principio hasta el final, asi que la ire poniendo en trozos , waaa muchas gracias! Por que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir este cap, y se como ir armando unos en el futuro ; ) .

Paolac78: no pude agradecerte en el cap pasado por leer, pero ahora lo hago, muchas gracias!

.

Saludoos a todas,. Que tengan un exelente fin de semanaaa!


	10. Poderes

Hola, les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Y nuevamente hago la aclaración de que los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen como TODO el mundo ya sabe, sino a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.

.

.

.

* * *

Nueva Luna

Capitulo Nueve.

.

.

Serena estaba caminando por la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia una tienda de libros, le habían encargado comprar uno en la escuela, y para eso tenía que pasar por diferentes calles, las comunes de la ciudad, entre calles que tenían forma de " L " , al momento que iba a girar para dar vuelta en la esquina sintió chocar contra una pared con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto la había tirado al suelo, le tomo un segundo para analizar las cosas, era imposible, ella estaba caminado derecho e iba a girar, ni modo que se le hubiese atravesado una pared en medio de la calle, cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que no había topado contra una pared ... era un chico, y no estaba muy segura si lo era en realidad.

Sintió tantas cosas que no pudo comprenderlas ni razonarlas todas al mismo momento, pero lo que su mente alcanzo a percatar al mirarlo, fue que aquel desconocido poseía una belleza que era inhumana, injusta y devastadora. Era corpulento, llevaba despeinado su cabello castaño dorado, tenía unos ojos muy oscuros a pesar del color de su cabello. Su piel era blanca como cal, era la persona más pálida que había visto. Sus ojos eran oscuros y debajo de estos unas ojeras malvas, sus facciones eran perfectas, rectas y simétricas. Parecía salido de un cuadro pintado por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel, era como si ella hubiera chocado contra un ángel, uno que la miraba con manifiesta curiosidad y confusión pero sus miradas se toparon únicamente como por una fracción de segundo el desvió su mirada y susurro algo parecido a "disculpa", y paso de largo, pareciera que tuviera prisa. La rubia, que estaba sentada en el piso y con las palmas de su mano tocando el duro y frio piso de concreto, giro su cabeza para ver sobre sus hombros, pero el joven ya se había ido.

-serena?, serena?- una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.-

Ella volteo hacia enfrente y vio a otro hermoso chico agachado enfrente de ella.

-¿serena?, que te paso, que haces sentada en el piso? .-

-me tropecé.- dijo automáticamente.-

-¿con que?.-

-con..- vacilo.- el piso, no lo sé realmente.-

Darien frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué tienes esa expresión como si hubieses visto a un fantasma?.- acuso el.-

-no tengo ninguna expresión, simplemente me caí, ¿Qué expresión quieres que tenga , de felicidad?.- su humor estaba empeorando.-

El apretó los labios como si contuviera una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aunque tuvo que sostenerla también por la cintura.

-¿estas bien?.-

-si-

-¿Por qué volteabas hacia atrás?.- insistió el.-

-agh- bufo serena.- ¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan tontas?, se me hace tarde tengo que ir a la librería.-

-¿es que como no quieres que te haga preguntas?, te estás portando extraña, ¿tu? ¿A la librería?.- dijo con incredulidad.-

-me lo encargaron en la escuela.- repuso con tono irónico.- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?, se me hace tarde, van a cerrar la librería.-

-¿me... dejarías acompañarte?.-

Ella tomo su mano como respuesta y lo arrastro continuando su camino.

-¿tu qué haces por aquí?.- continuo serena.-

-estaba caminando.-

-¿hacia dónde caminabas?.-

-entiendo lo que haces.- acuso el.-

-¿Qué estoy haciendo,?.- dijo con inocencia.-

Darien entrecerró sus ojos en señal de sospecha.

-mmm, nada serena, nada.-

.

.

.

- En la reposteria -

"Donde está... donde esta..." pensaba mina , mientras revolvía entre cucharones y otras utensilios de cocina que ni sabía que existían.

Hasta que escucho una voz, y ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La rubia se volteo lentamente, y espero unos segundos para ver si su imaginación no la había engañado, hasta que la voz volvió a sonar en sus oídos. Era una voz hermosa, ella jamás había escuchado a ningún humano con tan hermosa voz. Ella imagino que la persona portadora debe ser igualmente bella. Con discreción se movió hasta la orilla de la puerta para asomarse, ya que esa puerta daba continuación a la entrada de la repostería, que era una habitación con una vitrina y detrás de ella una amable empleada que daba información. Ella asomo su cabeza lo suficiente para ver, pero no para ser vista. Y lo que su mirada pudo captar primeramente fue a un hombre, era joven, unos veintitantos, su cabello era entre castaño y rubio, pudo ver su tez demasiado pálida, a pensar de que el lugar donde Vivian la gente era blanca, el muchacho lo era aun mas, ella solo podía apreciar su perfil del joven, pero le basto para saber que era muy atractivo, tenía una nariz perfecta, sus rasgos, era musculoso, fornido... pero lo que ella sintió no fue solo atracción sino que podía sentir la hostilidad que emanaba el muchacho. Ella dejo de asomarse para quedar de espalda contra la pared.

" _-¿a qué te refieres con la "misma presencia"?.- pregunto enfatizando serena.-_

_-al miedo, a la impotencia, a la hostilidad, eso es la presencia que emana el enemigo.- "_

A mina se le vinieron a la mente esas palabras de sus amigas que tuvieron en una plática hace días, "hostilidad" , pensó ella , ¿acaso ese será el enemigo?, ¿un joven muy atractivo?.

-ya lo veo, muchas gracias.- dijo el joven.-

Ella escucho el golpe de la puerta de la entrada tras cerrarse y supo que se había ido. Ella no podía sacar conclusiones todavía, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-amy!taiki!.- dijo mina .-

-¿Qué pasa mina, porque estas tan pálida?.-

Mina sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la última palabra.

-es que... creo que.. Creo que vi ...- titubeo mina.- alguien estaba en la entrada hablando con la empleada del mostrador, pero... jamás había visto a alguien así era . . . inusual, no lo sé.-

-dinos exactamente lo que viste.- dijo Taiki.-

-bueno..Yo..-

Mina les conto lo que había escuchado primeramente, y después comenzó a describirlo físicamente, pero era diferente que saliera de su boca a que lo vieran, simplemente podían pensar que mina estaba exagerando.

-se lo que piensan, pero pude sentir lo que ese sujeto irradiaba y era hostilidad, hostilidad...- repitió ella.- y eso fue lo que dijo raye que sintió provenir del enemigo.-

-bueno, así cambian las cosas... pero, no es que estemos seguros, tal vez ese sujeto estaba de mal humor y hablaba con hostilidad.- repuso Taiki.-

-no, no lo creo, hablaba muy amable... hasta creo que la empleada ahora debe de estar hiperventilando por como la miraba.-

Taiki soltó unas risitas.

-¿chicos , ya terminaron?.- se escucho decir a la empleaba que apenas estaba cruzando la puerta.-

La empleada estaba sonrojada, así que la duda se había sembrado en los muchachos que se miraron entre sí.

.

.

- En la biblioteca -

-espere un momento, creo que lo había visto por allá.- indico la bibliotecaria que salió detrás del mostrador para dirigirse hacia una fila de libreros.-

-¿estudiaras?.-

-¿acaso tengo tan mala reputación?.-

Darien se rio.

-ah.- bufo serena.-

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo proveniente de un gran librero de madera cayendo al piso dejándose ver un gran ser de unos dos metros aproximadamente, que se encontraba encima de la bibliotecaria.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin habla, fue demasiado rápido. Darien fue el primero en cobrar la noción.

Le apretó la mano a serena para acercarse a ella y susurrarle "transfórmate", para después el ir a gritar a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡salgan de aquí! ¡Rápido!, ¡muévanse!.- decía con voz fuerte.-

Las personas comenzaron a chillar y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi comida?, pagaras.- amenazo la extraña voz proveniente del ser.-

-serás tu el que pagaras por esto, dime quien eres.-

-no tengo por qué dar ninguna explicación a un humano tan despreciable como tu.- dijo la cosa con voz hostil al tiempo que con una de sus manos tomaba a darien por el cuello y lo impacto contra un librero.-

-¡suéltalo!.- ordeno Sailor moon.-

-no lo hare, ¡morirá!.-

-si lo harás.- dijo ella con voz amenazante mientras ponía su bastón en el cuello del monstruo, enviándole una extraña descarga que hizo que el mono quitara sus patas de sobre el muchacho y se tirara al suelo.-

-tengo que acabar con mi cometido, tengo que acabar con mi cometido.- repetía el enemigo sobre el piso pareciendo un loco.-

Para eso darien ya se había transformado en tuxedo mask. El estiro su bastón apuntando sobre la cabeza del monstruo gigante en señal de amenaza.

-dinos quien eres.- pregunto tuxedo mask.-

-soy garpat.- dijo el.-

En realidad en monstruo tenía un gran parecido a una garrapata gigante, pero del torso hacia arriba parecía un semi-humano.

-¿Quién te envía?.-

-no,no,no,no.- repetía garpat.- ¡tengo que acabar con mi cometido!.- decía al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- debo asesinar a mis enemigos, tengo que matar a sailor moon.-

-eso nunca.- dijo tuxedo mask al momento que tomo el brazo de sailor moon para empujarla hacia atrás del.-

Tuxedo tomo su bastón pegándole al monstruo, y al momento el bastón se envolvía alrededor del cuerpo de garpat enredándolo como una serpiente para después tomar un extraño color café, parecía que el enemigo también iba tomando poco a poco ese color por cada una de las partes de su enorme cuerpo, y cuando todo estaba de ese color pareció caer al piso. Pero después viéndolo bien lo que realmente paso fue que el bastón se había convertido en piedra alrededor del cuerpo de garpat para posteriormente ir convirtiéndolo a él también, tuxedo mas estiro su bastón para que el cuerpo de garpat se desasiera como una roca cortada en pedacitos.

Sailor moon quien observaba la escena con sorpresa, miro a tuxedo mask con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿desde cuándo no me dices las cosas?.-

-oh, siempre te digo las cosas.-

-no, porque no me habías mencionado algo tan importante como esto.-

-por supuesto que sí, lo habíamos mencionado, solo que tu no prestas la atención suficiente.-

-¿Cómo no voy a prestar la atención suficiente a algo como esto?.-

-recuérdalo.- pidió el.-

"ayer nos reunimos, y con el poder del cristal dorado, el poder del planeta tierra, les fue otorgado sus respectivos poderes, a cada uno de ellos, tienen los poderes de la tierra, sobre la tierra, el aire, fuego, agua, y la naturaleza, con eso... será un favor a punto nuestro"

Las palabras de luna daban vueltas en la mente de sailor moon, cuando de pronto algo el saco fuertemente de sus pensamientos.

-¡oh, la bibliotecaria!.-

La señora estaba estable, pudo reincorporarse pero ellos le sugirieron que era mejor que fuera a un hospital, la señora acepto y ellos se retiraron. Estaban caminando por las calles de Tokio sin rumbo alguno.

-¡diablos! ¿Ahora de donde sacare el mugroso libro? De seguro que ya cerraron todas las tiendas de libros, y todas bibliotecas del mundo.- se lamento serena.-

-dile a tu maestra, lo comprenderá.-

-no creo que eso sea posible.-

-es verdad, ¿Qué libro es?.-

-la teoría de la física y sus complementos.- dijo con voz apática.-

-yo lo tengo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?.-

-¿Por qué no preguntaste?.- dijo con tono sarcástico.-

El chico soltó una carcajada, la tomo por la cintura y beso su mejilla.

.

.

Los acontecimientos del día , como derrotar a un enemigo , o que mina hubiera visto un chico guapo lo tomaron desapercibido, lo suficiente para no tener que hacer otra reunión y contárselo a todo el mundo. Pero serena se quedo pensando en aquel muchacho con el que había chocado, no porque le hubiera gustado sino porque al momento que sucedió eso, ella se convenció de que estaba siendo paranoica, pero ahora analizando los hechos eso había sido realmente extraño. En su mente puso a considerar varios puntos. Cuando ella sintió chocar con "algo" ella pensó que había sido contra la pared, pero no había sido así, era un joven, un ser humano. ¿Por qué estaba tan duro como la roca?. Ella borro ese pensamiento de su mente y pensó que había sido simplemente por la velocidad de ambas partes, pero... ella jamás había visto esa mirada en un chico, bueno al menos no en clase de matemáticas, su mirada del hacia ella era de confusión como si tratara de resolver un problema de algebra mental, ella desecho ese pensamiento de su mente alegando que tal vez el muchacho estaba pensando realmente en un problema de matemáticas y entonces cuando choco contra ella se le hacía conocida hasta que supo que no era nadie, o simplemente era un muchacho guapo y con falta de educación. Tal vez le estaba afectando esto de no saber quién era el enemigo realmente y la plática que tuvieron hace días de "estar al acecho", serena pensó que estaba pareciéndose al gobierno, que le echaba la culpa de cualquier crimen al primero que se le pasara por enfrente.

Mina quien confiaba en sus instintos, no dejaría de pensar en ese joven apuesto por que reunía dos características del enemigo. Numero uno; parecer un turista, no local. Numero dos; su presencia emanaba hostilidad pura. Eran dos buenas razones para creer que podía ser un enemigo. No importaría cuan loca estuviera la idea ella seguiría sospechando de él.

Pasaron un par de días mas, los cuales se fueron demasiado rápidos entre las tareas del colegio, y los respectivos deberes de cada quien. Y también sin que nadie dijera nada a nadie de sus sospechas.

.

Amy, Taiki y mina se dirigían hacia sus clases de repostería de las tardes. Al principio fue un poco fastidioso, pues ninguno de ellos quería aprender a cocinar, cada uno tenía sus propios sueños y ninguno incluía la cocina, pero con forme al paso de los días, le fueron agarrando un poco de cariño a la cocina, aunque mina dijera que lo podía tomar como una clase de supervivencia, ya que si los zombis invadieran la tierra ella podría cocinar cualquier tipo de bicho con buenas recetas y sin aburrirse. Pero justo se toparon con la puerta de la repostería que estaba cerrada. Amy se asomo a través de la puerta de cristal pero no había nadie.

-esta vacio.- confirmo amy.-

-no puede ser, nos hubieran avisado, no pueden dejarnos plantados aquí afuera como si nada.- rezongo mina.-

De pronto pareciera como si un ruido parecido al de unos trastes chocando contra el piso estruendosamente viniera de aquel lugar.

Taiki abrió usando toda su fuerza la puerta de la repostería. Tanto pudiera tratarse de un asaltante como de un enemigo el muchacho tomo sus precauciones. Solo asomo uno de sus pies y al ver una extraña sombra adentro de uno de los cuartos se giro para decirles a las chicas que se transformaran. Después de eso los tres chicos entraron al lugar, no hubo tiempo para que ninguna de las chicas pudiera apreciar su nueva transformación de Taiki.

-¡monstruo malvado detente ahí!.-

La sombra extraña giro su cabeza para mirar con sus grandes ojos a los tres guardianes del planeta. Este enemigo era lo más parecido a una pulga de unos dos metros de lo que ninguno había visto jamás.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, espécimen?.- termino de volverse hacia ellos el enemigo dejando ver a la pobre empleada en el piso sumida en la inconsciencia.-

-soy sailor venus y mi planeta protector es venus el planeta del amor y la belleza.-

-yo soy sailor mercury mi planeta protector es mercurio el planeta del agua y la sabiduría.-

- soy Maker Ice , mi planeta protector es la tierra, y mi elemento es el hielo.-

-somos protectores de la tierra, y no permitiremos de ninguna manera que te atrevas a lastimar a ninguna persona inocente.- hablo venus.-

-¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto mercury

-soy su enemigo, pulgaro, y ustedes están estorbándome.-

-tu nos estorbas a nosotros.- aclaro Maker.- dinos de dónde vienes y ¿que es lo que quieren de los humanos?.-

-no me está permitido decirlo, solo me está permitido acabar con ustedes, son un estorbo para nosotros.-

El enemigo dio un salto hacia la izquierda y escupió un líquido color verde en el piso.

-¿Qué rayos!..- decía venus.-

-ahora los aniquilare.-

-estamos pegados al suelo, no podemos movernos.- dijo mercury con nerviosismo.-

Maker ice, con los nuevos poderes que le fueron entregados por el cristal dorado, junto con su nuevo uniforme de combate, que era similar al del príncipe Endimión.

En esa noche cuando todos se reunieron en el mismo día en que los planetas se alineaban a la tierra, Darien, como tuxedo mask y con las instrucciones de luna , levanto sus manos hacia el cielo concentrándose en su planeta, pensando en lo que había en este mismo , en la hermosura de lo que había en el, en los hermosos animales que habitaban en la tierra, en las altas y grandes montañas, en la hermosura de lo verde del planeta, la flora, en las frescas cascadas de agua y sus colores cautivantes, los grandes y misteriosos mares profundos y los ríos, lo frio y helado del hielo y las diferentes especies que habitaban en el ártico, los grandes, áridos y poderosos desiertos, en los majestuosos volcanes que escupían fuego, los cuatro elementos, aire ,fuego, tierra, agua. Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua. De pronto el muchacho sintió un gran brillo estallar lo que le saco de la concentración. Los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban haciendo un circulo abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, al parecer estaban en la misma sintonía y viendo lo mismo. Y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que visualizaron fue a una joven.

Tenía un cabello color rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos grandes ojos de color azul, su piel era blanca como la nieve, vestía de verde y tenía unos guantes cafés desde el codo hasta los dedos y sus pies estaban desnudos.

Su vestimenta era la más extraña que alguien haya visto jamás, tenía un vestido color verde, pero si detenías a observar podías ver que estaba hecho de hojas, hojas de arboles que aun respiraban, en el cuello de su vestido, (donde debería ir la costura) había una rama de árbol delgada que se amoldaba a la orilla del vestido, pasaba por su pecho hasta llegar a los hombros donde daba una vuelta. (Como una blusa sin mangas). Y además lo que traía no eran guantes, bueno no exactamente, era como si los guantes en vez de tela fueran hechos de madera, como las ramas de un árbol, mismas que eran sus dedos. Y poseía una belleza extraordinaria.

-no teman. No he venido a causaros ningún daño.- decía con voz suave.-

-¿Quién eres?.-

-mi nombre es Elena, soy hija de Ramandu. El ha escuchado vuestras peticiones, todos vuestros corazones han estado en una misma sintonía, y el no os va a negar a complaceros una petición tan bondadosa como la de ustedes.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- salvar a vuestro planeta. Hoy, un día tan especial en cada cien años, en que los planetas se unen, Ramandu, mi padre, cumple un deseo.-

-Discúlpanos, Pero jamás habíamos escuchado el nombre de su padre.-

-Lo sé, nadie lo ha escuchado, pero al mismo tiempo todos saben de él .El planeta tierra tiene sus problemas como todos los de mas, pero mi padre no ha visto otro planeta que haya luchado tanto por su paz. Y vosotros necesitan fuerzas, necesitan poderes.-

-¿usted puede ayudarnos?.-

Elena sonrió.

-su planeta les ayudara. Vuestro deseo es salvar al planeta, pero por ustedes mismos, es lo que su corazón anhela. Así que su planeta os proveerá lo necesario para que vosotros puedan luchar.- hizo una pausa.- el fuego, aire, tierra, agua y la naturaleza os ayudaran, según vuestra alma los poderes les serán asignados. Ahora se transformaran por el planeta tierra, sus trajes cambiaran a guerreros, con espadas las cuales tienen el poder del elemento marcado en vosotros.-

Cuando las palabras salían de su boca era como si estuviera dibujando con la boca, cada palabra que mencionaba se presentaba delante de ellos, sus trajes cambiaron al momento en que Elena lo decía, cuando aparecieron sus espadas cada una brillaba con un esplendor del color del elemento asignado y en el mango de la espada tenía un signo grabado con un símbolo diferente.

.

Maker ice desenvaino su espada, tomo el mango con las dos manos y la clavo al piso, que estaba cubierto por una capa verde que los tenia pegados en el suelo, este se convirtió en hielo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Lo que los dejo libres para acabar con el enemigo.

.

.

-en el templo hikawua -

Bien, había funcionado, bueno al menos raye había acertado en donde se presentaría el siguiente enemigo. Era hora de hacer una nueva reunión en el templo así que todos los muchachos habían tenido que hacer un espacio en sus agendas y horarios para verse todos juntos después de la escuela el día siguiente a lo acontecido. Había sol pero el aire brindaba un favorable viento que permitía no tener calor suficiente.

-bueno ya es suficiente, a lo que vinieron.- objeto raye callando todos los parloteos.-

-bueno, comenzare yo, antes de que pasara el ataque en la repostería vi al enemigo.- comenzó mina.-

Todos contuvieron el aliento, menos amy y Taiki.

-en serio que lo vi, era el.- aclaro al ver las expresiones de incredulidad de los dos chicos.- pude sentir su aura raye, era hostilidad pura , ¡hasta la pobre empleada se quedo sin habla!, además mis teorías contribuyen mucho. Numero uno: parecía un turista, numero dos: emanaba hostilidad, numero tres: estaba en el lugar indicado. No hay más que decir.-

-¿a qué te refieres con que parecía un turista?.- pregunto la castaña.-

-bueno...no era ... nunca antes había sido visto por aquí, no tenía aspecto de local, más bien parecía de una revista.- al ver la cara de duda de los demás continuo.- era pálido, mucho mas pálido que ningún ciudadano de esta ciudad, y tenía facciones imposibles.-

Serena se quedo perpleja, lo describía, lo describía, ¿acaso mina había visto al mismo muchacho que ella había visto?.

-¿facciones imposibles?, especifica mina, ¿parecía un monstruo o algo así, era deforme?.- dijo seiya.-

-no, todo lo contrario, su belleza era _inhumana _, sus facciones eran perfectas, parecía estrella de cine, .-

El ambiente se relajo, todos sabían cómo era mina, y concluyeron lo mismo que amy y Taiki, mina solo había visto un chico guapo. Bueno todos excepto serena.

-ah sí? ¿Y cómo era?.- animo lita.-

-tenía cabello café rubio, era más o menos alto, no pude ver muy bien el color de sus ojos, estaba de lado.-

Serena se dio cuenta que mina no hablaba del mismo chico, el que ella había visto era de cabello cobrizo, no rubio, ¿eran hermanos? , ¿Qué tal si estos nuevos enemigos eran como las hermanas de la persecución?. Esto solo ayudo para que sus dudas aumentaran.

-¡un momento!.- chillo la rubia.-¿están tomándome el pelo?.- acuso mina-

-no es eso.-

-¡no me creen!, yo sé lo que digo, y cuando vean que es verdad se disculparan.- dijo por ultimo la rubia cruzando los brazos.-

-¿mmm.. O sea que tratas de decir que la gente local no es bella?.- pregunto Yaten con simpleza.-

-no hablare más.-

-vamos mina, no nos culpes por conocerte bien, tendremos que estar seguros para actuar, por mientras debemos seguir alertas.- dijo raye.-

.

La pelinegra obtuvo un nuevo lugar de donde se iba a presentar el enemigo de nuevo, sortearon los nombres nuevamente, tenían que ir esta vez lita, raye y Yaten a un salón de arte. Tres días después el enemigo ataco, esta vez no tardo tanto. Pero cuando raye trataba de meditar para captar la presencia del enemigo nuevamente... no sucedió nada. Parecía como si topara contra un muro que no le permitiera saber nada más. Y hasta ahora, con el nuevo ataque lo que sabían no era mucho, ellos no dejaban saber nada, preferían morir antes que decir algo. Era imposible.

.

.

La rubia despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada. Volteo a ver el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, indicaban que eran las 3:15 am. Se llevo una mano a la frente para limpiar su sudor frio, y después lentamente coloco la palma de su mano sobre la boca del estomago. Vio con la luz de la luna a la gata que estaba echada al lado de sus pies, ella dormía plácidamente. Volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada convenciéndose de que solo era un mal sueño, solo eso, la gente sueña cosas. Y trato de callar a lo vocecita en su mente que le recordaba que una vez unos sueños la hicieron sentirse lo más desdichada que pudiera ser.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, gracias a todas por sus reviews de verdad y por sus mensajes. Trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y se que ahora me he atrasado mucho. Si ven errores ortográficos lo siento mucho, pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, agradeceré si me avisan .

Si alguien ya adivino quien es el nuevo enemigo ¬¬' , a menos qe haya leído cierto libro.. haha. Bueno despues cuando ponga los nombres y demás dare obviamente crédito a su autor. Prometo que el fic no será una babosada.

I get it right.

Bueno que tengan un Lindo inicio de semana y les deseo lo mejor , cuídense y pásenla bien.

PD: - Por favor en las letras azules que están aquí debajo .. (Review this chapter) dale click porfis y deja tu comentario.


	11. Suerte

Nueva Luna.

Capitulo diez.

.

.

Después de todos los sucesos anteriores las cosas se habían normalizado, es decir, no había nuevos ataques, raye no presenciaba nada y no había nada que hacer además de estudiar. Los three light ensayaban en las tardes por que tenían más presentaciones en la ciudad y a veces fuera.

.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy bombón?- decía el chico con voz despreocupada.-

-que te importa.-

-vamos, deberías de ser más amable conmigo.-

-¿y cómo porque?- contesto la rubia con tono irónico.-

-porque yo voy a ser amable contigo.-

-ehhh?-

-¡vamos!, es martes y tú te estás volviendo más aburrida que el nerd de la escuela.-

-bah, ¡claro que no! , por si tu no lo sabías, yo puedo ser la persona más divertida del mundo.- contesto ella cruzando los brazos.-

-pues yo no veo a esa persona divertida que conocí hace más de un año.-

Serena se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-eso es porque no pasas tiempo conmigo.-le dijo en tono de reproche, pero al ver su expresión trato de remediarlo.- y no es que yo quiera que tu pases tiempo conmigo.-

El joven muchacho se echo a reír.

-por supuesto que sí, el otro día fuimos a mi concierto, pensándolo bien has ido como a dos o tres conciertos míos desde que volví.-

-y eso que.-

-además, cuando preguntaste donde vivía ahora te lleve a ver donde vivía.-

La joven rubia se echo a reír.

-fue porque me quedaba de paso a mi casa, y más bien fui yo la que te di un aventón.-

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia ofendida.-

-como si manejaras tan bien.-

-oh perdóname la vida, es que tu manejas como todo un instructor de manejo.-

-no exactamente, pero no trato de parecerme a Toretto de rápido y furioso.-

Serena soltó una carcajada

-pero yo no manejo como abuelita, y eso seiya, no les gusta a las chicas.-

-a las chicas les gusta todo lo que yo haga.- contesto él con tono petulante.- y además, tú ni siquiera tienes un auto.-

-¡bah!, mi papa me presta su auto de vez en cuando y ... y .- buscaba en su mente la palabra indicada como un niño enojado.- y además pronto tendré uno, y será mil veces mejor que el que tu podrías desear.-

-oh ¡perdóname la vida! , deberías de tratar ser un poco mas altiva serena.- dijo con tono sarcástico.-

-¡pues entonces deja de molestarme!- dijo la rubia volteándolo a ver un poco ofendida.-

-tu eres la que se molesta.- acuso el chico.- yo solo te hice una pregunta.-

En ese momento sonó el timbre de clases, era el aviso de la salida, era medio día., serena termino de meter sus libros a su casillero en el cual había olvidado su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje, lo leyó y lo guardo en su mochila.-

-bien, te invitare a comer.- compuso la chica.-

-¿tu? ¿Con que dinero?-

-¿ves como me ofendes?-

-no lo hago, solo preguntaba.-

-pues deja de hacerlo, además a donde voy a invitarte no necesito mucho dinero.-

- a todo restaurante se necesita mucho dinero...-hizo una pausa.- espera, ¿no ibas a invitarme a ningún restaurante verdad?-

La joven rubia solo se limito a darle una maliciosa sonrisa.

.

-¿a poco no son las mejores hamburguesas hechas por humanos?- dijo serena con una sonrisa.-

-tenias razón, otra cosa que amo de este planeta es la comida hermosa y grasienta que venden en las calles.- dijo seiya mirando a su alrededor.-

Se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque de la ciudad, en el cual había algunos puestos de vendedores de hot dogs y hamburguesas.

Serena se echo a reír.

-eso es cierto, yo no podría vivir en un planeta donde no existieran las hamburguesas.-

-eso es cierto bombón.- dijo el joven entre risas.-

.

.

Unas horas después en el crow .

-ya llegue, ¿Por qué me dijiste que llegara más temprano?.- hizo una pausa mientras la miraba con sospecha .- , oohh ¡quieres contarme un secreto! .- concluyo mina.-

-no, no voy a contarte ningún secreto, solo quería preguntarte algo.-

-claro, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, aunque no lo creas, tengo la suficiente experiencia en el amor para darte un buen consejo, y además... -

-no, no .- interrumpió serena.- no mina, quería preguntarte algo sobre lo que viste, el día que creíste haber visto al enemigo.-

-oh , ... no "creí" haberlo visto, lo vi serena.-

-¿y por qué estas tan segura?.-

-mmm .. ¿No te ha pasado que..? , es que no sé como explicártelo, pero, no lo sé realmente serena, a veces estás segura de algo pero no sabes ni tienes alguna prueba de que lo estés, pero tú sabes, ... en ti. Como una .. Corazonada. Si, así lo sentí .-

Serena se quedo pensativa, no sabía si decirle a su amiga que le paso algo parecido. Pero se estaba ahogando con eso y ella sabía que le quitaba importancia a propósito.

-bueno, tú dices que fue una corazonada y por eso estás segura ¿no es así? .- su amiga asintió con la cabeza.- bueno, tengo que decirte algo, pero debes prometerme que no me llevaras como testigo a los demás de que no estás loca.-

-entonces si vas a contarme un secreto, dímelo, te prometo que no diré nada.-

-ese mismo día que tu viste a ... esa persona, yo vi también a una persona muy parecida a la que viste.-

-¿enserio! , ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, ¿Por qué no les dijiste enfrente de todos que tú también lo habías visto?.-

-shh.- silencio serena.- ¿ves? , me ibas a usar de testigo número dos, por eso no dije nada, porque no estaba segura mina.-

-¿y qué fue lo que paso?.-

-bueno, yo no "lo vi", sino que choque con el ... iba caminando y al dar vuelta en una de esas esquinas choque con él, pero como no había visto que tenía por delante pensé que había chocado contra la pared, pero cuando levante mi vista vi que era un chico .. Y no cualquier chico.-

Mina se quedo en silencio.

-entonces.. – Dijo después de unos segundos.- ¿Por qué pensaste que habías chocado contra la pared?.-

-no lo sé, fue como si chocara contra una.-

-¿entonces el chico estaba tan duro como una pared?.-

-pues creí que había sido porque uno de los dos había ido caminando demasiado rápido.. Y no sé, la fuerza del impacto y esas cosas de física..-

-y... ¿era .. Quiero decir, era tan blanco, guapo y hostil como el que describí?.-

-si, pero este tenía el cabello castaño dorado.-

-entonces... no es el mismo.- hizo otra pausa mientras ponía una mirada pensativa.- ¿Qué tal si son hermanos? o ... como de una especie de familia, así como las hermanas Black moon? .-

Serena se sorprendió de que mina llegara a la misma conclusión que ella.

-es que a lo mejor estamos exagerando, ¿que tal si son una nueva familia que se mudo de Alaska?.- dijo tratando de restarle importancia.-

-¿ y si no?, ¿y si son el enemigo que se disfraza de una familia pero en realidad no lo son y solo es como una máscara para engañar a la gente y dicen que vienen de Alaska? .-

-podría ser, pero yo creo que eso es tener demasiada imaginación.-

-tal vez, pero yo seguiré dudando hasta que se sepa lo contrario.-

-bien, pero no digamos nada a nadie, si ellos son el enemigo seguramente lo sabremos pronto, y ellos se darán cuenta que no estabas mintiendo y yo me daré cuenta de que no tienes demasiada imaginación, pero por lo pronto hay que estar alertas.-

-de acuerdo.-

-de acuerdo.-

-¡chicas!, ¡serena, llegaste temprano!.- dijo lita.-

-si, acaba de llegar.- dijo mina seriamente mientras giro un poco su cabeza y le guiño un ojo a serena en señal de complicidad.-

-no tan exagerado.- le dijo serena a mina.-

.

... después de varios minutos ...

-si fue tan gracioso.. Pobre Jodelle.-

-si, pero bueno dinos ray, lo que dijiste que tenias que decirnos cuando estuviéramos todas juntas.- pidió amy.-

-Si, bueno tengo que decirles algo importante.-

-¿Quee cosa? .- pregunto rápidamente serena.-

-no interrumpas.-

La rubia puso mala cara

-bueno, como les decía. Paso algo importante, ayer, mientras estaba meditando, estaba pidiendo al espíritu del fuego si podía revelarme contra quien nos estábamos enfrentando, o como les podíamos derrotar o que es lo que querían puesto que _ellos _ no nos lo han dejado en claro, pero entre mi meditación hubo una voz, pero no era la misma que escuche la vez anterior, esta vez era una voz de mujer, y aun no he comprendido bien lo que me quiso decir.-

-bueno y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?.-

-se los diré tal y como escuche.

"_Escucha con atención estas palabras y ponlas por obra ya que es necesario para mantener la paz, hijas de los planetas deben estar alerta, ellos no son fáciles de derrotar pero tampoco invencibles, no creáis en cosa alguna que os digan puesto que no son personas de palabra ni como lo son de luz, ellos vienen y pertenecen a la oscuridad y solo la luz en la oscuridad puede derrotarlos"_

-y esas palabras rondan en mi mente todo el tiempo.-

Hubo un silencio en la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿no tienes idea de quién te dijo eso verdad?.- pregunto lita.-

-pues, los que pueden hablarme son los espíritus, pero hay muchos y yo solo me comunico con los de luz, pero los de la oscuridad pueden comunicarse conmigo pero yo con ellos no.-

-pero entonces significa que quien te hablo ahora era de luz, porque te respondió a algo que tu preguntaste en tu mente, por lo que tu pudiste comunicarte con ella, y la vez anterior la voz masculina te llevo a una especie de sueño y solo por ahí pudo comunicarse contigo, y teológicamente los espíritus malignos no pueden entrar a tu mente solo poner ideas y pensamientos así como lo hizo el ultimo.- dijo amy después de una pequeña pausa.-

-buen punto.- alego mina.-

-lo que no entiendo es que.. "solo la luz en la oscuridad puede derrotarlos" ¿ qué significa eso?.- cuestiono lita.-

-no tengo idea a que se refiere, ¡todo es tan confuso! .- respondió serena con agobio.-

-para ti todo es confuso.- respondió la pelinegra.-

La rubia torno los ojos.

-entonces todo esto significa ... ¡que seguimos en las mismas!.- concluyo mina.-

-cierto.- secundo serena.- ¡Andrew puedes pasarme otra soda por favor!.- dijo la rubia levantando el brazo.-

-¡a mí también! .- grito mina.-

-¡ya voy!.- respondió Andrew.-

.

.

.

En otra mesa del crow...

-bueno a pesar de todo no tienen idea de que es lo que somos.- dijo una voz masculina.- eso es bueno.-

-son humanos y son idiotas, y si lo supieran podíamos borrarlo de su cabeza, así de fácil.- le contesto otro chico con voz petulante.- pero esa joven bruja que se comunica con "espiritus" , ¿Quién demonios le dijo eso?.

-ese no es nuestro problema, si otros como nosotros decidieron comenzar una especie de guerra o venganza o lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro, mejor limítate a lo tuyo y no empeores las cosas.-

-cierto, no es asunto nuestro, mejor me limitare a lo mío.- hizo una pausa.- matar.-

-sabes que no debemos llamar la atención.-

-no lo hare pequeño hermano, yo sé como pasar desapercibido. Bueno las muertes, porque soy tan guapo que difícilmente puedo pasar desapercibido.- le dedico una mueca de sarcasmo, se levanto de su asiento, dio media vuelta y se fue.-

.

.

-¡cielos eso sí que es amor!.- dijo mina con ilusión.-

-bueno le dije que siempre la estaría esperando.- respondió Andrew que ahora se encontraba sentado platicando con las chicas.-

En ese momento serena sintió un escalofrió por lo que volteo hacia la entrada por donde salía un joven alto de cabellos negros, no pudo ver su rostro pero si su blanca piel.

.

Cuando serena llego a casa le conto lo que había pasado con raye a luna, la cual le dijo que seguía investigando con Artemis, pero en cuanto las piezas encajaran le contaría todo, por lo que serena no quiso presionar y lo dejo pasar, pero realmente fue por que darien le llamo por teléfono en ese instante.

_-¿Cómo estas amor?_

_-Bien, pero donde te has metido todo el día?_

_-No me dieron la hora de comida en mi trabajo por lo que no pude ir a verte_

_-Te extrañe_

_-¿si, cuanto?_

_-mucho .- dijo serena entre risitas por el tono en que él se lo pregunto.- _

_-yo también, y si mañana no me dan la hora de comida renunciare_

_-estas siendo dramático_

_-no, es que siento haberte avisado por un mensaje que no iría por ti para ir a comer, y me sentí mal no quería que comieras sola_

_-no lo hice_

_-eso está bien_

_-darien te dejo, tengo que hacer algo de tarea_

_-¡cielos! ¿Escuchaste eso? _

_-¿Qué?_

_-fue el cielo tronando porque va a llover.- respondió el joven entre risas_

_-ha –ha _

_-te amo_

_-también te amo_

_._

_._

Al día siguiente amaneció totalmente nublado y con un poco de lluvia, serena pensó con gracia que en ese mismo instante darien se debe de haber estado burlando de ella porque su predicción fue cierta. Y tal cielo nublado y con lluvia hizo que el señor kenji llevara a sus hijos al colegio.

-en el auto-

-¿lo prometes?.-

-si serena, te lo mandare a traer después de clases para que vayas por tu hermano, ¿pero solo para eso ok? .-

-papa prefiero irme caminando antes de que serena pase por mí.-

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto el sr kenji.-

-me da pena que mi hermana pase por mí.-

-¡pues a mí me da pena ir por ti!.-

-¡no más que ami!-

.

.

Sonó el timbre de clases para salir, y serena salió rápidamente al estacionamiento donde se suponía que debía estar el auto que su papa le había prometido que llevaría alguien de su empresa, y que dejaría las llaves en la guantera. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado, simplemente se fue vaciando el estacionamiento y estaba claro, su papa no había traído el auto. .

Ella pensó rápidamente en pedir un raite a alguno de los three light pero rápidamente se acordó de que ese día no había visto a ninguno de ellos, y normalmente veía a seiya porque estaba en una clase con ella, pero no había asistido, seguramente igual que sus hermanos. La rubia resolvió hablar rápidamente con sus amigas pero resulta que lita y amy ya se habían ido y mina no había asistido a clases. Estaba sola, en el estacionamiento, sin auto, sin dinero suficiente, sin crédito en el celular. Y ni siquiera pudo sentir pena por Sammy que también debió de haberse ido caminando.

Ella resolvió irse caminado puesto que solo quedaban los autos de los maestros en el aparcamiento, después de caminar tenía mucha sed, hambre y frio, y diviso no muy lejos una agencia de autos, supuso que ahí debían de haber maquinitas de refrescos o algo así, al llegar se dio cuenta de que había una exposición de autos , había mucha gente, globos, mesas grandes con platillos de comida, un auto precioso y con una urna al lado, y una persona hablando al micrófono, y sus ojos se detuvieron en la meta, la máquina de refrescos.

Se acerco sigilosamente y pasando desapercibida hasta la máquina de refrescos donde deposito las pocas monedas que traía y a cambio le salió un refresco de cola. El cual se tomo rápidamente y sintió aun mas frio del que tenia al principio.

-¿serena?.-

Ella se volteo a la voz muy familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.-

-es una larga historia.- concluyo serena.- ¿ y tú, porque estás aquí vestida de sacerdotisa?.-

-por que hay una rifa de un auto, y voy a ganarlo.- respondió raye.-

-¿enserio y cómo?.-

-con mis poderes de sacerdotisa.-

-¿eso no sería hacer trampas?.-

-por supuesto que no!.- hizo una pausa y bajo su tono de voz al ver que al lado de ella pasaba un apuesto joven.- solo es usar mis dones.-

-bien, suerte con eso, porque yo usare los míos.-

-¿tu? ni tienes dones.-

-me subestimas raye.- respondió serena con voz petulante, dio media vuelta y se acerco a la urna para escribir su nombre en un pequeño pedazo de papel que brindaba una modelo con una sonrisa insulsa, la cual lo deposito en la urna.-

El sujeto con el micrófono seguía hablando para que la gente conociera las nuevas ofertas y descuentos en diferentes modelos de autos.

Mientras tanto serena aprovecho para probar de todo tipo de bocadillos que había ahí.

...

-¿oye raye, en que te vas a ir?.- pregunto serena.-es que mi papa había prometido dejarme su auto para que pudiera pasar por Sammy, no sé qué pasó pero no me lo llevo, así que no tengo nada de dinero para regresar.. Y como tu vives por el centro..-

-¿ósea que viniste caminando hasta aquí?.-

-desde el colegio.- afirmo ella.-

-bueno, yo me iré en ese auto.- respondió señalando al flamante auto rojo que estaban rifando.- pero no quiero llevarte, lo ensuciaras.-

-enserio.- dijo la rubia tornando los ojos.-

-bueno, en caso muy remoto de que no me lo gane, le pediré a mi abuelo que venga por mí.-

En ese momento el anfitrión mando a llamar silencio a todos los amables visitantes, para dar a conocer al ganador del precioso cadillac coupe. Todas las personas hicieron un semi círculo alrededor de la urna, y una modelo con una camiseta con el nombre de la compañía de autos giro la urna varias veces, abrió la tapa y el presentador saco un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro partes.

-bueno señoras y señores, antes que nada les agradecemos por su visita, y si ustedes se deciden por comprar alguno de nuestros excelentes modelos de autos, nuestros vendedores estarán a su disposición, y si solamente quieren verlos sin ningún compromiso, pueden animarse a preguntar, damas y caballeros ha llegado el momento de anunciar a nuestro ganador o ganadora de un flamante cadillac coupe, ¡suerte para todos! .- hizo una pausa mientras desdoblaba el papelillo .- y el ganador es... ¡Serena tsukino!, ¡felicidades! ¿Dónde está serena tsukino?.-

La joven rubia le temblaban las piernas, y estaba más pálida que de costumbre, no lo podía creer, nunca había ganado nada en su vida.

-¡aquí esta!.- anuncio el feliz anfitrión mientras la chica se hacía paso entre la gente que sonreía y murmuraba cosas como "que suerte" .- ¡muchas felicidades!.-

.

.

.

.

-¡hey, que paso!.- dijo el apuesto joven con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia a la mujer que miraba con amor.- ¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera al estacionamiento?.-

Ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-no vas a creer lo que me sucedió.-

-¿Qué paso?.-

Ella giro la cabeza para mirar un hermoso auto que brillaba en el estacionamiento.

El muchacho siguió su mirada.

-¡cielos! ¿ De quién es eso?.-

-¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?.- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le mostraba unas llaves que tenía en su mano.-

.

.

-unos momentos después... -

Los jóvenes salieron a cenar, estaban en un restaurante al que habían ido varias veces, en el fondo habia una barra donde se servían las bebidas, unos metros al lado estaban unas mesas de billar donde habia unos cuantos jóvenes jugando, y en lo que restaba del restaurante habia mesas que tenían una lámpara en el centro que daba una calida luz.

-serena, tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-andrew.-

-¿esta bien?.-

-si, bueno... no realmente. Le vi en la universidad y le note muy apagado, le pregunte que si quería hablar de algo y me conto que habia pasado algo entre Leica y el, que ella le habia terminado por teléfono.-

-¿encerio?, pero ... ayer hable con el y me dijo que todo estaba bien con ella, nos conto que leica le dijo que tenia unos problemas y que regresaría en un mes o dos mas tarde de lo que habia dicho, pero que el le dijo que la esperaría para siempre.-

-si, pero al parecer.. ella se enamoro de alguien mas, y realmente lo que quería era que el terminara con ella al ver que tardaría unos meses mas, y como no lo hizo ella se decidió a hacerlo hoy. Andrew esta muy mal.-

-cielos, mañana ire a hablar con el, aunque claro que yo no podría mejorar las cosas, algo asi como que ella volviese con el, porque al olvidarlo y enamorarse de otro la hace inmerecedora de su amor, Andrew merece algo mejor que leica.-

-si, por algo esa chica no me caia muy bien.-

-¿corazonada de amigo?.-

Darien se echo a reir.

-te amo.- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.-

-yo también.- respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.-

.

.

- cerca de ahí...-

-con que sailor moon tiene novio, eso no facilita las cosas.- dijo una voz femenina cantarina.-

-haremos lo posible para que ella siga siendo humana, pero con lo que _ella_ tiene planeado, y si las cosas no salen bien, no quedara otra opción, _ellos _son demasiados y no podemos arriesgar a toda la familia.- contesto otra voz, pero una masculina.-

-¿y entonces es mejor actuar por debajo de la mesa?.-

-tal vez en este caso sea lo mejor.-

-con que ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto, lo imagine.- dijo un chico alto de cabellos negro que caminaba dirigiéndose a ellos.-

-¿tu que haces aquí?.-dijo la mujer, mientras ella y el joven de cabello castaño dorado que estaba al lado de ella adoptaban una posición defensiva.-

-pues.. déjenme pensar..-decia con sarcasmo.- Quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber que están tramando y que tanto saben de _ella_.-

-¿porque te lo diríamos?, tu no has hecho nada mas que causarnos problemas, tal vez deberías de ser mas como tu hermano.-

-Porque si no lo hacen, la matare.- respondió con simpleza.-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hello!, se que me he tardado mil años , lo siento. Me asegurare de subir el próximo capitulo mas rápido. Espero que les guste, escribo con todo mi corazón para ustedes y si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algo ... háganmelo saber, a y si tienen opiniones, o sugerencias, (amo las sugerencias y opiniones), se los agradeceré muchísimo.

y tambien gracias a todas las que me envian sus reviews, les agradezco mucho. Y a las que leen mi historia y no se que lo hacen por que no dejan review x) , pero segun las estadisticas .. hay muchas personas y GRACIAS a cada una de ellas. : ) . .

Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana , les deseo lo mejor y a echarle ganas!


End file.
